A spell called Love
by dragonsl5
Summary: What happens when a spell causes Hermione to make a late night visit to Minerva's rooms? hopefully the story is much better than the summary. HG/MM please be gentle with the criticism it's my first time writing this kind of story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting used in this chapter or future ones. just borrowing them for a bit

* * *

A spell called Love

Chapter 1

A knock at the door pulled Minerva's attention away from the book she was reading before going to bed for the night, she sighed as she stood and walked toward her door, it had been a long week and she was glad for a couple days of relaxation before classes resumed Monday. Glancing at the clock before reaching the door she saw it was almost midnight, who would be at her door at such an hour? Gripping the door handle she opened it to see her star student and Head Girl, Hermione Granger standing in front of her looking worried and more than a little flushed.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Minerva frowned as she saw her student's eyes flash from side to side and added worry to the feelings running through her at the moment and attempted to push back the love she felt for the woman in front of her, she needed to help her student with whatever was troubling her. "I need your help with something Professor. I would've waited until morning normally but this couldn't wait." Raising her eyebrow in curiosity she stepped aside and let her student, friend and woman she loved into her rooms. "Well you'd better come in so I can see what I can do to help you."

Smiling as the young woman practically ran past her and began pacing in front of the chair she had occupied before the knock at her door. Returning to it Minerva felt her worry for the young woman increase. Leaning back in her chair Minerva let her arms rest on the arms of her chair as she appraised the young woman in front of her, smiling to herself as she took in the woman's beauty. 'Hermione certainly has grown into a beautiful woman. No! Stop that, she needs your help right now!' Minerva waited for a few more moments for Hermione to start her explanation but when it didn't come Minerva decided to start the conversation. "What is it Hermione? What's got you so troubled?"

She smiled as she saw Hermione close her eyes as though gathering her thoughts and then turned to face Minerva. "I think someone hit me with a lust spell Minerva. I would've gone to Ron to help me but, my instincts told me you were the one to come to for help." Minerva's eyes widened immeasurably at her students words. How was she to hold back her feelings for the woman in front of her when all Hermione wanted was for Minerva to make love to her. She felt her grip on the arms of her chair tighten as, with her animagus senses she smelt the arousal coming from Hermione and felt her own arousal peek. "Hermione, not that I'm not flattered but this is rather inappropriate, I am your teacher and I'm sure you would rather have someone else help you." Minerva knew that this wouldn't dissuade Hermione and was not disappointed as she saw Hermione starting to wring her hands.

"I know, Minerva. It's just I'm trying to keep a secret about myself as well and I knew I could trust you with it more than I could anyone else." At these words Minerva felt her curiosity piqued and, unable to help herself, she found herself looking up at Hermione and asking "What are you trying to hide Hermione?" The smile on Hermione's lips almost made Minerva's heart melt, she had been right, Hermione could trust her and Minerva knew she would, but one thing Minerva had not planned on was how Hermione was going to reveal her secret. "It will be easier for me to show you."

Minerva saw her hands move and before she could utter a word Hermione's outer robe was crumpled to the floor and she was already removing her skirt and panties. The grip on the arms of her chair tightened once again as she saw what Hermione was hiding. Minerva could feel her body betraying her, as it were; her logical mind was being pushed aside as she took in the lower half of Hermione's body. She felt her eyes roaming up and down the younger woman's legs before settling between them and was unable to help herself as she openly stared at Hermione. Feeling her pulse over every inch of her body as she stared at the cock standing fully erect between Hermione's legs and trying to find a way to get herself out of the situation, Minerva simply sat staring at Hermione, her mouth slightly open in surprise and not noticing Hermione moving closer. "Please Minerva, I need your help." At her words Minerva found her voice again and she found herself running through the lust spells in her mind so she could help her student. "Well Hermione, seeing as how we don't know what specific spell was cast and as there are so many variations of them, I think we should go to my bed so we can try and help you."

Standing and turning to walk to her room she was screaming at herself in her head, knowing that the spell Hermione was under was also affecting her but she found herself not caring and quickly silencing that part of her mind and all other parts that told her that what she was doing was wrong. Pulling the door open and turning her head, she saw Hermione following her with her skirt, panties and robe in her hand and smiled walking through the door sheading her dressing gown leaving her in a night gown. Turning she slid her arms around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss that started out slow and left both women shivering in need as the kiss was deepened, both women conveying the need for the other through the kiss as Minerva lay Hermione on her bed, with her head resting on the pillow.

Without breaking the kiss Minerva's hands worked on the buttons of Hermione's blouse and pulled it open as her hands slid up and around her back to open the clasp on her bra. Pulling the blouse from her Hermione's body along with her bra Minerva, hesitantly, broke the kiss and moved to Hermione's jaw slowly kissing down it to the younger woman's neck where she started to nip at the skin of Hermione's neck. Slowly running the tip of her tongue over her neck Minerva moaned as she tasted the sweetness of Hermione's skin under her tongue. Moving down her neck Minerva stopped to lick and nip at Hermione's pulse point, feeling her own arousal heightening simply listening to the younger woman beneath her moaning as Minerva bit down slightly harder this time, marking Hermione as hers.

Softly licking at the mark on Hermione's neck for a second, Minerva started to continue making her way down Hermione's chest smiling as she listened to the moaning from the younger woman's lips, wordlessly begging Minerva to move quicker as she arched her back into the kisses Minerva was teasing her with as her hands gripped the sheets covering the bed. Continuing her slow pace Minerva moved down to the expanse of skin between the younger woman's breasts and started to kiss and lick at it before moving to her right breast with her mouth. Running her tongue up the side of her breast Minerva slid the tip of her tongue slowly around the nipple of the younger woman smiling at the louder moan coming from her as Minerva's hand moved to her left breast and began to roll her nipple between her thumb and index finger, pinching it slightly.

Taking the nipple into her mouth Minerva moaned as she pressed her body against Hermione's and felt Hermione's cock twitching against her stomach as she continued to tease her switching her mouth to Hermione's other nipple and began the same treatment slowly teasing around it with her tongue. "Oh Merlin, Minerva…please!" Smiling Minerva continued to tease Hermione for a few more moments before giving in to the unspoken request to quicken the pace and moved down to her stomach before moving her hand to grip Hermione's cock in her hand and slowly running her hand up and down her length before taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

Removing the hand from Hermione's breast Minerva placed it on the younger woman's hips to keep her from thrusting them up as Minerva slowly took more of Hermione's length into her mouth with a soft moan as her tongue ran over the shaft of Hermione's cock. Knowing her teasing, in combination with the lust spell, had taken its toll on the younger woman and it wouldn't be long before she reached her orgasm, therefore she wasn't surprised when not soon after thinking this Hermione screamed in pleasure and Minerva felt her cock twitching in her mouth as it released its seed into her mouth. Waiting until Hermione stilled and was laying breathless Minerva slid Hermione's cock out of her mouth after swallowing the liquid in her mouth. Looking down Minerva saw that Hermione was still hard and smiled as she felt herself getting wet as she pressed her body against the younger woman's.

Waiting for Hermione to catch her breath Minerva lay on top of her with a smile as she watched the beautiful woman under her. After seeing that she regained her breath Minerva leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Hermione's lips before whispering to her "How are you feeling, Love?" Finally opening her eyes as she felt Minerva's hand running over her cheek softly, Hermione looked into the striking emerald eyes of her professor, slid her hand behind her neck and pulled her in to give her a deep kiss. Moving her hands to press Minerva closer Hermione used the opportunity to flip the two and pressing herself against the older woman as she broke the kiss and looked down at Minerva, wordlessly asking her permission to continue. Sliding her hands from Hermione's hips, Minerva pushed herself up and pulled the night gown up over her head leaving her naked to the younger woman's eyes and laying back against the pillow and wrapping her legs around Hermione's hips.

Leaning down Hermione's lips crashed against Minerva's as she reached down and placed the tip of her cock against Minerva's lips and slowly slid the head of her cock into her, gasping in pleasure as she felt Minerva's tightness around her cock. Stopping to allow Minerva time to adjust to her Hermione leaned in to take one of her nipples into her mouth, teasing Minerva as she had teased her earlier. After a few moments Hermione thrust forward slowly and softly sliding into Minerva, gasping once again and stopping with just over half of her length inside her older love. Removing her lips from Minerva's nipple Hermione moved up to kiss her again, breaking the kiss to breathe and to lean in to whisper in Minerva's ear. "I love you, Minerva."

Minerva raised her hand to Hermione's cheek and slid her thumb across it as she smiled "I love you too Hermione." Tightening her legs around Hermione's waist a little more Minerva nodded for her to continue and moaned as she felt Hermione thrust the rest of the way into her. Feeling Hermione start to pull out and thrust back into her Minerva could do nothing but moan and pull her in for another kiss. Minerva could feel the thrusts into her getting quicker and more urgent as she broke apart from Hermione to let out a loud moan as she felt herself quickly approaching her own orgasm. As Hermione began to thrust into her as hard and fast as she could, she felt the tension that had been building in her abdomen release as she felt her orgasm hit her and it was her turn to scream Hermione's name. After a few more thrusts Hermione felt her own orgasm hit her and she released her seed inside Minerva before collapsing on top of her feeling the spell break a moment before sleep overtook both her and Minerva.

* * *

A/N: so ends the first chapter, as stated in the description this is my first attempt at femmeslash so while i welcome any suggestions you have, please be gentle with the flames. this will be a multi chapter story if i can find the time and people are interested in seeing what i have planned


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so a few things before we begin the next chapter, first off I need to apologize about the lack of explanation in the first chapter about Hermione. I had intended on having it in that chapter but apparently my brain had other ideas. Second this is very much an AU fic, major differences going from the 5th book to the last that range from character deaths to many other things that I will leave for later chapters, but you'll see at least one in this chapter. Third, thank you to all those that read and reviewed the first chapter hopefully this one will do just as well. That should be everything but if not blame my brain not me.

* * *

A spell called Love

Chapter 2

Waking from her sleep Minerva noticed that she wasn't alone almost immediately, looking over to her right she saw Hermione sleeping with a smile on her face, her arms wrapped around Minerva's body and one of her legs tangled in her own. As Minerva looked over at the clock on her bedside table so she could see the time, and was relieved to see it was only 6:30 in the morning, the night before came rushing back to her all at once and she started to panic but quickly calmed so she wouldn't wake the sleeping woman next to her. Hermione decided to wake up at that moment, blinking the sleep from her eyes and smiling wider as her eyes met Minerva's. Not giving her any time to say anything Hermione pulled her body closer to Minerva's and placed her head against the older woman's shoulder. The two lay as they were Minerva wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulder as they lay there, her thumb rubbing against the soft skin of her shoulder. It was a few moments before Minerva organized her thoughts enough to find the words she needed to start the discussion that needed to take place.

"Hermione, we need to talk about last night."

As the words left her lips she felt Hermione tense under her arm and waited for a few moments, giving her some time to come to terms with the coming conversation. Continuing to rub Hermione's shoulder with her thumb Minerva also took some time to consider her words carefully, she had no intention of returning to how things were before but it's not like they could walk down the halls of the school holding hands and kissing while Hermione was a student and she needed a way to express that even though things weren't going to be the same they had to be careful, at least for now. After what seemed like an endless amount of time, to the both of them, Minerva spoke again.

"I know you have strong feelings for me, the spell wouldn't have brought you to me if you didn't. I can't deny that I also have strong feelings for you but you know we can't be public about our feelings toward each other, at least not while you are currently a student."

Looking down at Hermione, Minerva couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. Whatever she had expected Minerva to say it certainly wasn't what was said, judging by the look of surprise on her face. Remaining quiet for a few more moments Minerva sat considering what she wanted to bring up next and how to address it.

"I would also like to know about your "addition" so to speak, my dear. Is it a spell or is it natural?"

As the blush crept up Hermione's cheeks, Minerva couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the younger woman's reaction to her question. It took a few moments, as though Hermione was considering how to answer, before she spoke.

"It's real, I've had it for as long as I can remember and was told by my parents to try and keep it a secret as best as I could manage. They were afraid of the other kids teasing me and such."

Minerva nodded, considering the information that she was given she laid in bed looking up at the ceiling as she felt Hermione curling up closer to her, almost laying on top of her as she reached over to the bedside table where her wand lay and cast a quick nonverbal contraceptive charm on herself as she remembered that they hadn't had time to use any other form of birth control in the heat of the moment. Seeing the look Hermione was giving her, Minerva smiled down at her squeezing her hand as she linked their fingers together before she continued their conversation.

"There is also the issue of who cast the lust spell on you, we really should attempt to find out who knows such a spell. I am familiar with the spell and it's fairly advanced, I wouldn't believe that just any student could cast it."

"What do you mean Minerva? How are you familiar with the spell?"

As a smile formed on her lips Minerva looked at the younger woman lying next to her that was just like Hermione, always looking for more information. Gathering the information in her mind she quickly formed the most relevant information in her mind and started to relay it to Hermione.

"The spell that hit you was, most likely, a spell that was designed to help someone find the person that matched their specific personality and character traits and bring them together in a romantic way, as I'm sure you already gathered by what happened last night. However it goes a step further than just affecting the person that the spell is cast upon. It also affects the other person in the pair once they are in close proximity. As to how i'm familiar with it, i had a lot of free time when i was young that i spent reading, much like you do."

"So someone was trying to do me a favor, trying to embarrass me or trying to see if I was their match. That could be a very long list of people Minerva."

Looking down at Hermione, Minerva saw that she looked nervous and worried, hoping to comfort her Minerva wrapped her arms tighter around the younger woman and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I think that's enough about the events of last night for now, don't you think dear? I have a few other things I'd like to know for instance, how long have you known you had feelings for me Hermione?"

As she finished speaking Minerva saw Hermione's eyes get the usual clouded, far away look that she got when she was remembering something that she enjoyed or considered a fond memory. After a few moments Hermione spoke.

"I think I started having feelings about you as soon as I saw you, but obviously I had no idea what they were and I thought that they were just admiration and respect. I was starting to realize it in my 5th year but I think I finally realized how strong my feelings were when Umbridge hit you with those stunners. I was so afraid of losing you when I saw it, I couldn't stop thinking of what I would do to that foul woman if you died. I was so worried I'd never get to tell you how I felt about you."

Quiet reigned in the room as both women became lost in their own respective memories, Hermione remembering the fear and how she was almost hysterical because she thought she would never get to tell Minerva how she had felt about her. Minerva was remembering a very different from Hermione's, the night she felt her heart stop as she saw the woman enter the great hall in her dress for the Yule ball. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory which drew the attention of the younger woman next to her.

"When you came through the doors to the hall on the night of the Yule ball in your fourth year Albus had to tell me to put my eyes back in my head and close my jaw or you'd notice me staring. I was sure you already had but I hadn't cared much at the moment, I'd never seen anyone more beautiful than you were that night."

Looking down at Hermione she saw she was smiling up at her, taking the opportunity she leant in and placed a kiss against the soft lips of the younger woman, marvelling once again at how soft they were and how amazing they felt against her own. Pulling the younger woman on top of her Minerva let her hands run over Hermione's back as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue out, running it over the younger woman's lips asking for entrance. It wasn't a second before Hermione opened her mouth to let Minerva's tongue in to wrap around her own as Hermione's hands slid up and down her sides. Giving a groan of disappointment as Hermione broke their kiss, Minerva stared up at her giving her a questioning look.

"If we don't stop now we'll be in here all day, and we are supposed to be trying to keep this a secret aren't we?"

As Minerva was about to respond, a knock sounded on the door to her rooms making both women jump at the sound, Minerva from the shock of someone coming to her rooms so early in the morning on the weekend and Hermione from the shock of being able to hear the knock on the front door to her rooms in the bedroom. Looking at Hermione as she slid onto the mattress next to her, Minerva squeezed her hand, got up and walked over to pick up her robe that had been discarded the night before. Pausing with her hand on the handle to the door Minerva turned her head back to Hermione, who was also getting up and pulling her clothes on.

"Wait in here dear, I'll let you know when whoever is here has left."

Walking out of her bedroom and to the front door Minerva composed herself, her usual emotionless gaze that she had when dealing with students on her face. Pulling the door open she sighed as she saw Albus standing there with a smile on his face and gave him a smile of her own before addressing him as she stood aside to allow him into her rooms.

"Hello Albus, don't you think it's rather early for a social call?"

Had he been facing her Minerva would've noticed the twinkle in Albus' eyes that she had come to associate with him "causing trouble" as she put it, Albus saw it quite differently however. As it was she walked with him to her sitting area and joined him, sitting in a chair across from him. Waiting for his response, Minerva watched his eyes wonder over her as though checking to make sure she wasn't wounded and raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"My apologies Minerva, I simply wanted to come and have a chat with you. I assumed you would already be awake and dressed, I know how prone you are to waking early and marking your student's work."

Noticing his voice was raised a little louder than was normal for him, as though he were speaking to someone who couldn't hear properly, Minerva raised her eyebrow even further. Leaning back in her chair she was glad that he hadn't come when she and Hermione were saying goodbye or worse, pushing those thoughts away she returned herself to the conversation at hand.

"Is there a reason you are shouting at me Albus? As you know my hearing is not impaired at all."

As she finished her statement the door to her bedroom opened and Hermione walked out of her bedroom door. Minerva's heart stopped and she could feel the colour draining from her face as she watched the younger woman walk over to her and sit in her lap before sliding her arms around her neck and giving her a kiss. Finding that her voice no longer worked, Minerva could do nothing but stare at Albus as he looked at her over his glasses her lips moving as though to give some explanation but not a sound was heard from her.

"Minerva, would you care to explain what is going on here?"

* * *

Yes I know, I'm evil for ending it there but I have about a quarter of the 3rd chapter written already so expect the rest within a month hopefully, I do need to show some love to my other story however but as long as things go smoothly it should be out within a month.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here it is, Chapter 3. Don't ask me how I got this out so quickly I wasn't expecting this to be finished for another couple of weeks and it's extra long for you this time as an apology for the way I ended the last chapter. Hopefully the quality doesn't suffer because of the length but I'll leave that up to you to judge that part. Just as a note the Dumbledore in this fic was heavily inspired by the one in the story, An Interventions Intervention by Greenangelwings so I'm going to thank Green for writing that because if she hadn't I don't know what i would've done with him. Also I know my grammar is terrible so please if you spot something that i messed up on, feel free to message me and I'll do my best to get it fixed as quickly as possible. There are also a few flashbacks in this chapter, I've never really worked with them in my writing so let me know what you think of them.

* * *

A spell called Love

Chapter 3

Finding herself unable to do anything but sit in the chair she was in and think of what was going to happen to her, Minerva was shocked out of her stupor as she heard the other two occupants of the room starting to laugh. Shaking her head slightly she took in the sight of Albus chuckling in his seat as he watched her before turning her eyes on Hermione, who hadn't moved from her spot in her lap, seeing she was laughing heartily made her voice come back to her rather quickly.

"And just what is so funny about this you two?"

Waiting until they could both stop laughing at the situation, Hermione nodded her head at Albus to indicate he should start the explanation as she stood and sat in the chair that was next to Minerva's, extending her hand to take the older woman's in her own. Clearing his throat and wiping his eyes as the last of his laughing died away he replaced his glasses on his nose, having taken them off to clear his eyes, Albus once again turned his eyes to Minerva a smile on his face.

"Relax Minerva; you are not in trouble, quite the opposite seeing as how Hermione is still here I am going to assume that she has convinced you to admit to your feelings toward her. In light of this I would like to congratulate you on finally letting yourself go and having a relationship where you can be happy."

Looking from Albus to Hermione and back again Minerva could barely believe what she had heard and what she was witnessing. Not only did Albus know that Hermione was in the other room, but it seemed that the two had collaborated to get her to give in to her feelings.

"You mean to tell me that you knew of what happened to Hermione last night, Albus?"

"Of course Minerva, I knew that you would never act on your feelings while Hermione was a student but, to be honest admitting your feelings to each other is something that you both needed to do. I'm sure Hermione will not disagree with me."

Jumping to her feet Minerva pointed a finger toward Albus, her eyes wide in anger as her other hand reached for her wand.

"It was you! You cast the spell on Hermione last night!"

Surprise raced through her as she felt Hermione pushing her down into her chair again, forcing her hand away from her wand by taking it in her own. Kneeling in front of Minerva, Hermione's eyes never left the older woman's and knew that the simple gesture was calming her enough to the point that she and Albus could continue explaining what had happened.

"As a matter of fact Minerva, it was not me but Hermione herself that cast the spell. I simply gave her the access to the information that she needed."

Dropping her gaze from Albus to Hermione, she saw the woman was smiling and nodding softly at her telling her without words that Albus was indeed telling her the truth. Unable to do anything but simply sit in her chair and try to process this Minerva could tell by the look on Hermione's face her own face must have displayed the disbelief that she felt coursing through her. The room was silent for a few moments before Albus spoke again after standing again.

"I think it is time for me to leave and give you both some time alone for Hermione to explain the details."

As he walked toward the door Albus smiled to himself as he reached the door he jumped and gave a cry of pain as he turned and saw Minerva with her wand in her hand and a smile on her face. He knew from the feeling that it had been a weak Stinging Hex. As he turned around again he knew he was lucky to not have received a much stronger spell from the woman. He would have to thank Hermione for that later.

"It is not good for an old man to be abused like that Minerva"

A small chuckle was heard from all the people in the room before Albus left. Hermione stood and sat in Minerva's lap her legs on the outside of Minerva's. Resting her head against Minerva's shoulder Hermione simply sat enjoying being in the arms of the woman she loves, knowing that she will need to continue with her explanation of what happened yesterday.

"Hermione, what exactly happened yesterday between you and Albus?"

"Well I'm sure you remember yesterday when he interrupted our discussion outside your classroom."

Giving a small nod as she pulled Hermione closer, the events that occurred the previous day ran through her mind.

****FLASHBACK****

Minerva and Hermione were standing outside her classroom discussing one of the more advanced transfigurations that most wouldn't be learning until the end of the year. A smile playing on her lips as Minerva listened to the questions being asked by the young woman. Hermione was the only student she had that would have even looked at the spells they were discussing and her ambition, her thirst for knowledge and her intelligence were all major factors that drew her towards the younger woman. Barely disguising the love she felt for the young woman in front of her from her eyes, she pointed to a passage in the book Hermione was holding in reference to the information she needed. As she finished speaking she saw Albus walking up to them, a smile on his face.

"Hello Minerva, Miss Granger I hate to interrupt the two of you but I need to borrow Miss Granger for a few moments. There are a few things I need to discuss with her alone"

With a quick smile and nod Minerva watched as the two walked away, feeling that familiar ache in her heart when she was away from the younger woman as she made her way to her office to do some of her paperwork before dinner.

****END FLASHBACK****

Running her hand softly up and down Hermione's lower back Minerva nodded indicating that Hermione should continue her explanation.

"Well Albus lead me up to his office after we left you and once we were inside he shocked me with his first sentence."

****FLASHBACK****

Hermione was sitting in a chair in the Headmasters office, in front of the fire with Albus sitting in the chair next to her. They had just arrived in the office and gotten settled, with Hermione trying to contain the questions she had for the Headmaster. She didn't have to wait too much longer for Albus to ease her curiosity.

"Well Hermione, I'm sure you are wondering why I brought you here so allow me to be blunt and not waste any time. I brought you here to discuss your attraction to Minerva."

Feeling as if her eyes were about to bulge out of her head in surprise at his statement Hermione could only stare as Albus sat in his chair looking as if he just commented on the weather.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not attracted to Professor McGonagall."

"Please Hermione, we've been through enough for you to call me Albus while we are alone and I know the same applies to Minerva. In regards to your feelings towards Minerva and hers toward you it's obvious to someone who's known you both for so long that you both have romantic feelings for each other. It doesn't surprise me that you haven't seen it, Minerva is very good at hiding her feelings."

Gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting in Hermione could practically feel her head spinning as she tried to digest the words that Albus had spoken. Minerva couldn't feel the same way she did, could she? Her eyes met Albus' and Hermione knew that he had a way to prove his statements. Her instincts proved correct as they normally were as Albus stood and pulled a book from his shelves, handing it too her before he returned to his seat.

"If you would Hermione, turn to the page marked by the bookmark."

Letting the book lay flat in her lap she looked over the title of the book "Spells of the heart" and flipped to the page Albus had indicated. As she read the page she could feel a smile forming on her face, when she reached the end of the page her eyes flashed as she looked up at Albus.

"Is this what I think it is? Will this really work?"

A smile played over Albus' lips as he watched the young woman re reading the page as if she was afraid the information would change or disappear.

"It is indeed Hermione, it will need more than a little faith on your part but the rewards will be more than worth it I'm sure you will agree"

Hermione's eyes went once again from the page in front of her to the elderly Headmaster. A question was burning in her, she had to ask him. It was hard for her to believe that he was doing this.

"Headmaster….sorry, Albus why are you giving me this? Surely I don't need to remind you of the rules against a student and teacher in a romantic relationship?"

"I'm not sure what you are referring to Hermione. I am simply giving our star student access to a subject I think she would enjoy"

The twinkle in his eye had returned as had his smile as he stood and walked to his desk. As he sat at his desk and reached for his quill to begin some of the work that had piled up on his desk, he spoke to her without looking up.

"You may keep that book for as long as you wish Hermione. There is no rush to return it I'm sure you will find it interesting, but if I may offer a bit of advice. I am well aware that you make hasty decisions very rarely if ever. Waiting in this situation may not be in your best interest."

As she read over the page once more, Hermione stood and walked over to Albus' desk. Her hands started to shake softly as she approached him. She needed to plan out what she was going to do at least somewhat and having his help would make it easier to do so.

"I was wondering Albus, would you mind helping me plan some things out?"

No more than a half hour later Hermione stood and moved to the door after bidding Albus a quick farewell Hermione stood outside his door holding the book in her hands, still opened to the page that he had shown her as she read over it one more time Hermione nodded and knew that she would take Albus' advice. She would put their plan into action tonight.

****END FLASHBACK****

As Hermione related the events that happened in the Headmasters office, Minerva couldn't help the smile on her face. 'Albus, what would I do without you' the thought quickly ran through her head as once again she was forced to admit he was right. He had tried to get Minerva to at least admit her feelings to Hermione, insisting that Hermione felt the same, since the start of the school year. Shaking her head she looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled as she ran her thumb up and down on her lower back.

"As much as I'd love to keep you here, you should get back to your dorm. I'm sure your friends would wonder where you were if i you didn't spend some time with them."

At the frown that was on Hermione's face Minerva almost felt her heart break but didn't let herself give in. Hermione knew that she couldn't stay but that didn't alter the fact that she hated to leave after the night they spent with each other.

"Okay, but when can I see you again?"

Minerva hesitated, she wanted to see her again tonight but she knew she shouldn't. Her hand continued to move her thumb over Hermione's lower back as she continued thinking

"Tomorrow night, unless you need something relating to school work I want you to spend some time with your friends."

A sigh left the younger woman's lips as she moved to stand up. Hermione, standing in front of her lent in to give Minerva a quick kiss on her lips before she moved to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you Minerva"

"I love you too Hermione. Have a good day my love"

Standing and moving to sit behind her desk Minerva sighed as she rubbed her eyes, still having a hard time believing that her world has been turned upside down in less than a day. She almost didn't want to see what would happen next but Minerva knew that anything bad that happened, the mere thought of being with Hermione would get her through it.

Giving a sigh Hermione stepped fully into the room, she was lucky to have woken up early enough with Minerva to reach the Head Girl's quarters without anyone finding out that she hadn't spent the night there. Quickly running into the on suite bathroom Hermione started running the shower and pulling off the clothes she was wearing. Stepping into the shower she let out a soft moan as the water hit her shoulders. It was going to be a long day trying to come up with a story explaining where she was the night before. Quickly she washed her body and hair and stepped out of the shower grabbing one of the towels and drying off before wrapping it around herself. Reaching for another towel to dry her hair she walked back into her room. Smiling to herself as the memories of the night before ran through her mind, Hermione quickly dressed for the day putting on a fresh uniform over a plain white bra and panties set before quickly applying a spell to keep her hair relatively tamed as she walked out of the door, heading towards the great hall for breakfast.

As Hermione walked into the hall, her eyes scanned the head table looking for Minerva and giving her a smile when their eyes met as she sat next to Ginny across from Harry and Ron. She had barely sat down and started to dish out her breakfast before Ron spoke.

"Well look who's finally here. What took you so long this morning 'Mione?"

"Not that it's any of your business Ron but I was up late looking through some things that I was talking to Professor McGonagall about."

Turning her attention to her food she could've sworn she saw Ginny grinning at her but when she glanced over at her a second later she saw that Ginny was focusing on finishing her plate of food. Discarding the thought she returned her attention to her food as she sat listening to the other three planning a day spent by the lake and wasn't surprised when Harry turned to her.

"You're going to be joining us 'Mione, no arguments I don't care how much homework you have to do. You need a day to relax"

"Alright fine but I'm getting one of my books to read while you three head down."

Finishing her plate of food Hermione stood and was taken aback when Ron also stood, mumbling something about forgetting something in his room. Rolling her eyes she started walking out of the hall Ron close behind her. As they were passing the Transfiguration corridor Ron put his hand on her shoulder.

"'Mione, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Giving an internal sigh, Hermione turned to him. She saw this coming when Ron had stood up with her in the hall. Nodding her head she stood leaning against the wall waiting for him to start talking.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me, you know the one in a couple of weeks?"

Closing her eyes Hermione let her head drop slightly, she was hoping he wasn't going to ask her. She had tried to find a way to let him know that she wasn't interested in him for months, she hadn't wanted to tell him straight out she wasn't interested, that had seemed to cruel. It looks like Ron had saved her the trouble, she only hoped that he took it well. Steeling herself for the worst, she raised her gaze to meet his.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I see, can I ask why?"

Letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding Hermione moved towards him and put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I know you want to be with me Ron, but I just don't feel that way about you, you're like my brother. I love you in that regard but not in any other."

Catching her off guard, Ron moved in and kissed her pressing her against the wall and moving his hands to her hips. Barely able to process that she was being kissed from the shock of the sudden feeling of Ron's lips on her own. The only reason she knew it was over was Ron jumping away from her as they both heard a gasp and a book hitting the floor. Turning her head to the right Hermione saw Minerva standing there staring at the two.

* * *

Yes I know, more evilness but it wasn't as bad as the last one, right? I hope not because I have no idea when I'll be getting the next chapter out.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so i have no idea where this came from but it really got away from me. Hopefully there's not too many fans of Ron reading this because this chapter is very abusive to him. Also there's a homophobic portion in this story and honestly it was hard for me to write because i really don't see the point to homophobia but that doesn't matter. I'm also considering splitting this into two chapters because of the length.

* * *

A spell called Love

Chapter 4

As she stood there Minerva almost thought she was dreaming, this couldn't be real, she didn't want to believe it. There was the woman who she loved and thought loved her in the arms of someone else. Leaning down she picked up her book and turned back to Hermione and Ron, more focusing on Hermione than Ron.

"It's not my business what you two do in your free time but I would suggest that any future _meetings_ between you to be in a more private setting."

Without saying another word Minerva walked away and turned the corner, and stopped for a moment, her hand moving to her mouth to cover the sob that was wrenched from what felt like her very soul. The next thing she knew she heard what seemed like an ear shattering slap, straightening up and turning around again what she saw shocked her. Hermione had Ron pinned to the wall her wand pointed between his legs, what she heard next almost made her heart stop.

"If you ever try anything like that again Ron, I swear on my life I will hex these off! I'm not interested in a romantic relationship with you or any other male in this castle, so back off!"

A smile across her face Minerva turned and hurried to her office, knowing that's where Hermione would go to try to explain things to her. Hermione however was still pinning Ron up against the wall with her wand. With a final sharp jab from her wand, Hermione turned and left leaving Ron wincing and thanking whatever deities that were listening that he had gotten off so lightly. Turning he went to go join Harry and Ginny at the lake. A knock on her door brought Minerva out of her thoughts and, with a tone that would freeze a cup of water with its coldness, she answered.

"Come in."

As Hermione stepped in she could see the fear in the younger woman's eyes, as she gave her a glance pretending to continue marking the essay in her hand, waiting for her to speak. Hermione decided to try clearing her throat to try to get her attention, but that proved ineffective as Minerva simple kept staring at the parchment in her hand. Finally, she spoke, in a voice that trembled with fear.

"Minerva?"

Finally looking up at the younger woman Minerva put the parchment down and gave her a look that she reserved for when she was reprimanding a student.

"I'm sure you meant to call me Professor, Miss Granger, so I will let that one slide. How can I help you today?"

As she looked at the look of confusion on Hermione's face, Minerva knew that her plan was working.

"Minerva, please stop this. Let me explain, it's not what you think."

Stopping dead in the middle of her sentence Hermione took a step back as Minerva stood up behind her desk. Slowly, Minerva stepped around the desk and moved towards the younger woman, watching as she continued to walk backwards until she had her back pressed against the wall.

"I have told you before, Miss Granger, you will refer to me as Professor and what isn't what I think? That you threw away the night we spent together? Well allow me to tell you exactly what I think of what I just saw."

Minerva was now a few inches from Hermione, her hands on the wall on either side of her body, making sure she couldn't escape from the situation. Leaning in Minerva brought her lips inches from Hermione's ear, making the younger woman shiver despite the situation.

"I think it was a brilliant display that will surely make keep his hands off of the woman I love."

Stepping back from Hermione, Minerva turned and went back to her desk, trying hard to keep herself from laughing at the stunned look on Hermione's face as she turned and sat behind her desk once more. Returning to her marking she occasionally looked up at Hermione to see her still standing there, a look of pure confusion on her face, until she finally came to her senses and walked up to her desk and stood beside her chair, her arms crossed as she looked down at Minerva.

"You are an EVIL woman, Minerva McGonagall."

That was the last straw for Minerva, she set down her quill and the parchment she was marking and let loose a loud long laugh. Turning her chair to face the younger woman Minerva held her arms out and waiting for Hermione to sit in the chair with her. Shaking her head at Minerva, Hermione sat and wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist, smiling as she felt Minerva's arms wrapping around her.

"I'm sorry my dear but I couldn't control myself."

"I was terrified I was going to lose you, you know."

A smile on her face Minerva kissed Hermione's forehead before placing a hand under the younger woman's chin to lift her face so she could look her in the eye.

"Firstly, now you know how I felt this morning and secondly, the only way you could lose me is if you no longer wish to be with me. Otherwise you are stuck with me."

As she looked at the smile on Hermione's face, Minerva ran her fingers down her cheek before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. Giving a sigh Hermione, reluctantly, stood and started walking to the door.

"I should go, I promised Harry and Ginny that I'd spend the day with them by the lake. I'll see you tomorrow unless something else goes wrong."

"Let's hope that does not happen then. Have a good day, my love."

Smiling at her as Hermione walked out the door, Minerva gave a small chuckle, Hermione was right. She was an evil woman for doing that, but as long as she had Hermione she found she didn't care all that much.

_**AT THE LAKE**_

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting around the lake, occasionally looking up at the entrance to the castle waiting for Hermione to show up with a mountain of books. Getting worried Harry looked at the other two.

"Do you think she got side tracked? Maybe we should go look for her?"

A look passed between Harry and Ginny as Ron's hands went to cover his genitals and a whimper was heard from him before he spoke.

"I think she'll be here soon guys."

Both Harry and Ginny knew something was up and resolved to ask Hermione about it, knowing Ron wouldn't answer their questions. Turning to look at the entrance again, Harry's face split into a smile as he saw Hermione walking toward them and sitting next to Ginny.

"Well it's about time Hermione. What kept you?"

Harry and Ginny's eyebrows nearly disappeared into their hair as Hermione's eyes flashed and moved over to Ron.

"Nothing, I was just having some trouble finding a book I wanted to read."

Nodding to Ginny and then to Hermione, Harry stood and watched as Ginny nodded in response, showing she understood his idea. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Ron, come here a second mate. I got something I need to talk to you about."

Nodding, Ron stood up and the two walked away to the other side of the lake. Once they were far enough away Ginny turned to Hermione and pulled the book from her hands.

"Alright Hermione, what's going on? What really kept you from getting here sooner?"

Shaking her head, Hermione decided to make things easier on herself and tell her friend what happened between her and Ron.

"Your brother, what else would it be?"

As she opened her mouth to finish her explanation, the two were distracted as they heard a loud splash and someone thrashing about in the water. Turning to where Harry and Ron had been talking, they started laughing. It looked like Harry had thrown Ron into the lake over what they were talking about. Standing and walking over just as Ron was making his way back on to land, Ginny turned to Harry.

"What was that about?"

As she looked at Harry she was shocked to see the look he had on his face. He was angry and there was no mistaking it. Jerking his head toward Ron, who had just pulled himself out of the water and was standing bent over his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"He told me what happened between him and 'Mione."

Turning to Hermione, Ginny looked at her and motioned for her to explain. A smile on her face Hermione told Ginny what happened and watched as the youngest Weasley walked over to her brother and promptly sent him back into the lake before turning to Hermione.

"You wouldn't happen to know what the Giant Squid likes to eat do you?"

All 3 turned and laughed as Ron gave a loud scream of terror and started swimming as fast as he could to the shore. Pulling himself up Ron turned to the other 3, who were still laughing and stormed off toward the castle. After they stopped laughing Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat down and started talking about anything they could think of, Harry and Ginny hoping to cheer Hermione up. Little did they know she didn't need it but still, Hermione was glad she had them for friends. As the sun started to set, they stood and walked back to the school for Dinner, noticing as they sat down that Ron had made sure they wouldn't be able to join him by sitting with Dean and Seamus on either side of him and several people on either side of them.

Laughing as they sat down and began to eat, Hermione couldn't help but sneak glances up at Minerva as they ate. Forcing herself not to look too often she hoped that Harry and Ginny didn't notice. Finishing their meal, Harry, Ginny and Hermione headed for the Common Room. Choosing a table away from everyone else they were surprised when Ron entered the Room and walked over to them and stood at the side of the table, instead of sitting down right away.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier Hermione. I should've just walked back down to the lake."

Smiling at him Hermione motioned for him to join them as a way of letting him know his apology was accepted. Also smiling Ron sat down and they spent most of the night laughing and joking until Ron turned to Hermione a questioning look on his face.

"Hermione something you said earlier has been kind of bugging me. You know back when you had me pinned to the wall with your wand."

Nodding Hermione motioned for him to continue, hoping that it wouldn't lead to where she thought it was going to.

"Well what did you mean when you said you weren't interested in me or any other male in the castle?"

Looking to Harry and Ginny, Hermione swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell her friends this but given what happened at the lake today, she was sure that at least Harry and Ginny would support her. Taking a deep breath she looked back to Ron and prepared herself for the worst.

"I'd have thought that was obvious Ron, I'm not interested because I'm not attracted to men."

A hand covered hers under the table and she glanced at Ginny to see her looking at Hermione with an encouraging smile on her face and looking at Harry saw that he too was smiling at her. Ron, however was looking at her as though she was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen.

"You mean you're a lesbian? That's disgusting."

With that Ron stood and walked up the staircase to the boy's dormitories. With a sigh Harry stood and shook his head.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I'll go talk to him. You stay here and hang out with Ginny, just remember she's all mine."

Laughing at the look on both Ginny and Hermione's face, Harry left following Ron up to the dorms. Shaking their heads Ginny and Hermione started talking, Hermione hoping that nothing was going to happen but not 5 minutes later everyone in the Common Room's attention was brought to the staircase leading up to the Boy's Dorms. The source of the noise came into view a few moments later and turned out to be one Ron Weasley, looking beaten and battered. Following him was Harry a look of disgust on his face as he looked down at his former best friend. Looking up to Ginny and Hermione he nodded towards the portrait hole and, grabbing him by his foot, started dragging Ron towards it. Taking the hint the two women stood and hurried out after him, Hermione began her questions as soon as the portrait closed.

"What happened up there Harry?"

"Later 'Mione I don't want to tell this story more than I have too."

Looking at Ginny with wide eyes, Hermione wondered just what it was that Ron said that made Harry this mad. Noticing that Harry was planning on dragging Ron up a set of stairs Hermione asked if Harry wanted her to levitate him to the hospital wing. Turning to her Harry simply said no and continued walking. As they entered the hospital wing the group noticed that Minerva was there talking with Poppy. Both of them turned and stared as the group walked closer to them and Harry yanked Ron's leg to swing him in front of them

"Ron's been hurt Madame Pomfrey."

At Harry's words, Poppy and Minerva simply stared at him for a few moments. Minerva recovered first and stepped around the unconscious form of Ron as Poppy began moving him to a bed.

"I believe that further explanation is needed Mr. Potter, how did he become injured?"

"If you don't mind Professor can we join Madame Pomfrey, I'd rather not tell this story more than once."

Her brows raised, Minerva nodded and led the way to the bed where Ron was laying with Poppy beside him, examining him. Turning around Minerva nodded to Harry indicating he should start explaining.

"Well Professor, Ginny, Hermione and I were sitting in the Common Room when Ron came and joined us after apologizing for what happened earlier. We started talking and Ron said he had a question about something Hermione said. Well that led to her telling us that she's attracted to other women and Ron got mad and left. So I decided to get up and talk to him, hoping to calm him down. That was a very bad idea…"

****FLASHBACK****

Harry opened the door to see a very angry Ron pacing and muttering to himself. Sighing to himself, Harry walked in and closed the door, sat on his bed and looked at Ron. Deciding to wait a few moments to see if Ron would stop muttering and talk to him Harry gave up, shaking his head.

"You're over reacting Ron, what does it matter if Hermione likes other women. It's her choice and we should support and respect that."

Almost scared, Harry jumped as Ron turned to him with a look of pure fury on his face.

"How can you say that? That's disgusting, people like her should be locked up! It's just wrong, two women in a relationship is just morally wrong! She should be killed for this!"

He never got any further into his rant, at his declaration that Hermione should be killed, Harry stood and promptly knocked Ron on his ass with a punch that left Ron thinking his jaw was broken. Harry allowed him no respite as he knelt and continued to beat him unconscious, then dragged him out the door of the dorms and threw him down the stairs.

****END FLASHBACK****

Looking at the 4 women in the room, Harry sat in a chair a calm look on his face as the others looked at him with looks of rage on their faces. Minerva was barely containing herself from killing Ron as he lay on the bed as she looked at Hermione. Bringing herself back to the moment, Minerva reminded herself that although she wanted to award Harry 100 points for his actions they were against school rules.

"Well, as much as your actions should be commended Mr. Potter, you will be serving 3 days of detention with me for them. Now you and Miss Weasley should return to your dorms for the night. If you would wait for me by the door Miss Granger, we need to talk about some things before you leave."

Giving Hermione a pointed look, Minerva turned to Poppy and asked for a report on Ron's condition as Harry, Ginny and Hermione left and closed the curtains around the bed. Waiting for a few moments, to make sure that she wouldn't be heard, Poppy answered Minerva in a whisper.

"He's lucky I took an oath to heal all that need it, otherwise I'd toss him out myself! He'll be alright in a few days I've healed the broken bones from Potter's attack as well as the fall down the stairs and the journey here."

Nodding at Poppy, Minerva turned and left Ron in her tender care, a smirk on her face. Ron was in for a very painful few days with Poppy. Reaching Hermione, Minerva placed a hand on her shoulder as she saw the younger woman had tears in her eyes. 'That's not a big surprise, someone who was supposed to be her best friend wants her to die because of something she can't help' Minerva sighed to herself as she whispered to the young woman.

"Come with me, we'd best have this discussion in my rooms."

A nod was all she got from Hermione to indicate she had heard Minerva. A few moments later the two women walked into Minerva's rooms and after closing and locking the door, Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione as the younger woman cried.

"It will be alright Hermione. I'll make sure of that."

Wrapping her arms around Minerva's neck Hermione looked up at her and smiled as Minerva picked her up and lay down with the younger woman lying in her arms on top of her. Laying her head against Minerva's shoulder, Hermione felt herself calming as Minerva held her. Her tears stopped quickly with Minerva's help and she pressed her lips to the older woman's in a soft kiss.

"Thank you Minerva. I'm still having a hard time believing this."

Hermione felt Minerva's arms tighten their grip on her in response to her statement, unable to stop the thought of going back to the hospital wing and inflicting her own damage on the likely still unconscious Ron Weasley.

"I know love. It's not easy finding out that someone you care for and have been through so much with hates you so much."

Sensing Minerva knew from experience Hermione sat up and looked at the emerald eyes of the woman she loved and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I do. It wasn't easy for me to do what you did either and someone I considered a friend reacted quite similarly to ."

Not wanting to push Minerva into talking about something she wasn't ready to talk about, Hermione simply nodded and stood. Leaning in she kissed Minerva again and started walking to the door.

"I should be getting back to my room. I think I need some sleep after this."

"I don't blame you dear, sleep well"

Turning to Minerva as she was closing the door, Hermione smiled at Minerva and felt extremely lucky to have a woman as amazing as she was. Giving a quick wave Hermione closed the door and walked back to the Head Girls quarters and, speaking the password Hermione wasn't surprised to find Ginny sitting on her bed. Watching as Ginny stood and rushed over to give her a hug, Hermione smiled feeling happier than she ever remembered feeling, knowing she was very lucky to be surrounded by people who loved and cared for her so much.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about my brother. If I had no idea he was like that."

"Ginny it's alright, this isn't your fault."

Smiling down at Ginny, Hermione walked over and almost collapsed on her bed, she was exhausted. Looking over at Ginny she smiled as the younger woman turned and walked toward the door, stopping just before closing it.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Good night 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at Ginny as she closed the door and was asleep before she knew it. Waking up she looked at the clock and pulled herself from the warmth of her bed, a smile on her lips as she knew that tomorrow morning it would be even more difficult to get out of bed with Minerva sleeping next to her. Pulling the robes from her body Hermione stepped in the shower and quickly washed her body and hair wanting to get out and get to Minerva's rooms to visit her, knowing she had told Hermione not to come to visit her unless she needed help with her schoolwork, Hermione found herself unable to fight the pull to visit Minerva. Pulling on a fresh set of robes, she quickly walked out of her quarters and made her way to Minerva's room.

Knocking on the door to Minerva's quarters, Hermione waited eagerly for her to open the door. Moments later the door opened and a surprised Minerva appeared looking down at her with a smile.

"Well isn't this a surprise, please come in."

Stepping aside Minerva closed the door and turned, not surprised when Hermione pinned her to the door kissing her. Minerva's arms went around Hermione's waist as she deepened their kiss, smiling as she heard the younger woman moan into her mouth as she slowly traced her lips with her tongue for a few moments before Hermione's lips opened to allow her entrance. Minerva could not help moaning as she and Hermione stood there for what seemed like an eternity sharing a kiss that was shaking both witches to their very souls. When the need for air became too great the two broke the kiss, Minerva smiling widely down at Hermione.

"Well that certainly was an amazing way to say Good Morning."

"I agree. I know you said not to come and see you unless I had questions about work but, after last night I couldn't stay away."

Pulling Hermione to the couch where they sat the night before Minerva sat down, waiting for Hermione to join her. When Hermione sat down, Minerva smiled as she took her hands in her own and brought them to her lips, placing a soft kiss on each hand.

"I wouldn't worry about Ron anymore; Rolanda has already taken care of that. She just left not 5 minutes ago after paying him a visit"

"What do you mean?"

The smile Minerva had on her face made Hermione worry for Ron's sanity despite the anger she still harboured for him after the night before. She was right to worry, as Minerva began telling her what the flying instructor had done to Ron.

"I paid Rolanda a visit last night hoping she would calm me down, I don't know why I thought she would but it turns out she did. I think that's mostly because she didn't want me getting in trouble for torturing the boy. From what she told me Ron is now sitting in his bed in the hospital wing covered in spiders."

Hermione's jaw hit the floor, Ron's fear of spiders was no secret and after their adventure into the forest in their second year it had only gotten worse. Hermione was tempted to go and see just how loud he was screaming but settled for laughing as she pictured it in her head. What she didn't know was Minerva was planning on going to visit Ron with a surprise of her own. Minerva ran over her plan again as she watched Hermione laughing at Ron's situation. She stood slowly and offered her hand to Hermione.

"I'm afraid, my dear that we will have to cut our visit short. I have some matters that need tending to before breakfast."

The appraising look Hermione was giving her told her she had her suspicions on where she was going as she took Minerva's hand and they walked to the door together. Hermione placed a quick kiss on Minerva's cheek and placed her hand on the door knob, stopping and turning before she left.

"Will you join me in walking to the Hall Minerva?"

"Actually, I'm going the opposite way. I need to talk to Albus about what happened last night."

Nodding at Minerva, Hermione stepped out the door as did Minerva. A quick and formal good-bye and the two went their separate ways. Minerva felt bad for lying to Hermione but she wanted to inflict her own punishment on Ron for the things he said. Knowing that she shouldn't be acting this way, Minerva found that she didn't care as she pushed the door to the hospital wing open. Stepping inside Minerva looked around and saw the ward was empty, making her way to Poppy's office and seeing it was also empty she smiled to herself. Her plan was working better than she thought it would. Turning and walking towards Ron's bed, she pulled the curtains aside and saw that he was unconscious, paler than the sheets on his bed and a look of pure terror on his face. Smiling Minerva made sure to close the curtains as she stepped closer and drew her wand, leaning in to whisper to him, not caring that he couldn't hear her.

"This is for Hermione."

She waved her wand in a complex set of gestures and watched as the spell took effect. In reality it was nothing more than a modified Glamor Charm, but if one wasn't aware of that it would seem as though the recipient was suffering from a painful flesh-eating disease or poison and with the variety of spiders covering the bed it seemed rather fitting. Her task accomplished Minerva slid her wand back into her pocket, turned and left her smile even bigger as she did so, she knew Ron was in for a big shock when he woke up. As she reached the door it opened and in stepped Poppy, her eyes narrowed as she saw Minerva.

"Minerva? What are you doing here so early?"

"Am I not allowed to check on the welfare of one of my students?"

The smile on her face and the flash that passed through her eyes made Poppy run towards Ron's bed and pull the curtains aside in a hurry. Seeing the patches of skin that seemed to be dissolving before her eyes Poppy turned to Minerva and pointed at Ron.

"Did you do this?"

"What part are you referring too? Rolanda was responsible for the spiders. The charm affecting his skin was me however."

Looking slightly relieved that her patient wasn't actually in any danger Poppy closed the curtains again and turned to Minerva.

"Would you mind explaining why you did this? The spiders were more than enough thank you."

"Now just imagine what he's going to be like when he wakes up and thinks he's dying of a flesh-eating spider wound."

As Minerva turned and walked out, Poppy stood staring after her. The look on her face somewhere between amusement and horror at what had been done. Remembering the previous night Poppy quickly changed to amusement and left to join her colleagues for breakfast.

It was getting close to noon when Ron finally became conscious again and almost fainting again when he saw the spiders still on his sheets, the only thing that stopped him was the pain in random areas of his body. Turning his gaze on his hand he saw the skin peeling and rotting away, and he yelled loudly drawing Poppy's attention. Trying to keep a serious face Poppy pulled open the curtain and looked at Ron.

"Well it's good to see you're awake, although I'm sure you wished you were still unconscious right about now."

"What's going on? What's wrong with my skin?"

Rolling her eyes at the boy's stupidity Poppy walked closer, noticing the spiders had cleared off the bed as she inspected the wounds on his hand and face. Holding back her laughter she looked down at Ron with pity on her face.

"Well, those look like the result of a poisonous spider bite. I wouldn't think you'll last longer than a day maybe two."

At those words Ron promptly fell unconscious again. Turning around and closing the curtains as she walked away from the bed Poppy almost ran into her office and shut the door bursting out into laughter as soon as she did so. Minerva would be glad to know her Charm worked perfectly.

Minerva was sitting at the desk in her office, attempting to mark the remaining essays from the night before. Unfortunately for her a certain brown-haired witch kept interrupting her and breaking her concentration, regardless of the fact that she was, in all probability, across the castle from her. Sighing Minerva placed the parchment on her desk and her glasses on top of that. Rubbing her eyes she decided it was time for a break, and someone seemed to agree with her as a knock sounded on the door. Putting her glasses back on, she sighed before looking at the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and in stepped Poppy with a smile on her face that told Minerva Ron had woken up and the result was exactly as she expected. Leaning back in her chair she waited for Poppy to sit down, once she had Minerva smiled at her.

"So, how is ?"

Unable to contain herself Poppy burst out laughing once again, making Minerva chuckle. She couldn't wait to hear what Poppy had told him about his "condition". Wiping her eyes of tears Poppy finally stopped laughing long enough to tell Minerva what had happened when Ron woke up. By the time Poppy had finished telling her about it Minerva was the one who was laughing. Waiting for her to stop laughing Poppy became the head healer of the school once more.

"When will the charm diminish Minerva?"

"I believe it already has Poppy."

Sighing Poppy shook her head as a knock was heard on Minerva's door once again. Composing herself again Minerva sat straight at her desk trying to keep the picture of Ron in the hospital wing out of her head.

"Come in"

The door opened and Hermione entered, a smile on her face that faltered slightly when she saw Poppy in the room. Moving to stand beside Minerva's desk Hermione tried not to seem too nervous or excited at being in the room with the woman she loved.

"Hello Professor, I was wondering if you had a few moments to talk."

Poppy gave Minerva a nod before standing and leaving the room. A few moments after the door closed Minerva flicked her wand to lock the door before standing and pulling Hermione into a kiss. As they broke apart Minerva looked up at Hermione.

"What can I do for you dear?"

"I'd heard a rumour that you went to see Ron in the hospital wing before breakfast this morning."

Debating with herself for a few seconds Minerva gave Hermione an appraising look before motioning with her hand for Hermione to sit in the chair that Poppy was sitting in a few moments before.

"I did go to the hospital wing this morning. I apologize for lying, love but I didn't want you to worry about what I might do."

"Oh Minerva you didn't! Why would you do that? Hasn't he suffered enough for what he said?"

Pulling her glasses off and placing them on her desk, Minerva stood and walked around to the front of her desk before kneeling before Hermione. Taking Hermione's hands in her own Minerva's eyes met Hermione's as she spoke.

"Hermione, I will never forgive him for the things he said about you. That being said I did what I set out to do, I have no intentions of doing anything else and to answer your last question, he hasn't suffered enough for what he's said for my liking but I have a feeling he will have by the end of the year."

"What do you mean? You just said you weren't going to do anything else to him?"

Standing and taking her place behind her desk once more, Minerva smiled at Hermione. Quickly relating the story of Poppy's involvement in her visit this morning, Minerva couldn't help but laugh along with Hermione at Ron's reaction.

"I will stand by my word Hermione. I will not do anything else to him intentionally. However I can't speak for the others in the castle. Ron has made quite a few enemies, as I'm sure you already know."

Smiling at the look Hermione was giving her, Minerva stood and offered her hand to Hermione. Pulling her to her feet Minerva pulled her to the door and kissed Hermione once again as she unlocked the door, whispering in her ear after they broke apart.

"Go to my rooms dear, I'll join you in a few moments."

Nodding as she opened the door, Hermione walked out of the office and headed to Minerva's rooms. Closing the door Minerva returned to her desk and finished marking the last of the essays before leaving and heading to her rooms. Noticing she was walking faster than was usual for her Minerva couldn't help but marvel at the effect that Hermione had on her not for the first time that day. Smiling Minerva pushed the door to her rooms open after speaking the password. Looking around for her Minerva wasn't surprised as she saw Hermione curled up on the couch reading a book. Shaking her head Minerva slid onto the couch behind Hermione and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other went to pull her hair away from her neck so Minerva could place a few soft kisses on her neck.

"Mmmmm, if you don't stop that Minerva I'm going to have a terrible time concentrating."

"Now you know how I've felt all day, I haven't been able to keep you off of my mind since I saw you this morning."

Placing the book on the table Hermione turned in Minerva's arms and wrapped her own arms around her before kissing her again. Her hands roamed over Minerva's back as they kissed, Minerva's left hand remained around Hermione's waist as her right went to the middle of her back, her left thumb running up and down on a bit of skin where her shirt had ridden up slightly, causing a shudder to run through the younger woman. Breaking the kiss Hermione turned again and smiled as Minerva pulled her closer, the two spent the rest of the day like that only moving when it was time for them to eat, which was a surprise for Hermione.

Earlier in the day Minerva had paid a visit to the house elves and asked for dinner to be served in her rooms and to bring enough food for two people. It was around 5 at night when the two were in the middle of a debate about a transfiguration theory when a crack sounded and the table that stood in Minerva's kitchenette went from a bare surface to a candlelit dinner for two. Standing to look at what had caused the noise Hermione was speechless as Minerva came up behind her.

"Ah, right on time as usual, would you care to join me Hermione?"

Turning to face Minerva, Hermione couldn't help the tear that slid down her face. She had never felt so loved and so happy in her life. Throwing her arms around Minerva she pulled her into a kiss before the two sat to enjoy the meal. After finishing their meal, Minerva smiled as she stood and offered her hand once again to Hermione, not answering the younger woman's inquiries about where they were going, it wasn't far as she soon found out. Minerva's quarters came with a window that gave a beautiful of the sun setting and waving her wand, she turned the single chair into a couch for the two of them to sit on and enjoy watching the sun setting. As the moon rose higher Hermione turned and slowly ran the back of her hand against Minerva's cheek.

"I really need to thank you for such a perfect day, love."

"It was my pleasure, dear. How do you propose we end the day?"

With a wicked smile Hermione stood and started walking toward Minerva's bedroom, turning and beckoning for Minerva to follow her before entering the room. Standing and heading toward her room Minerva smiled as she entered her room and felt her breath stop in her chest as she saw Hermione sitting on the end of her bed, her shirt undone exposing a red lace bra to her eyes as she looked back at Minerva with a seductive smile on her face. Giving a low growl of desire Minerva closed her bedroom door and moved toward Hermione, pulling out her wand she quickly cast a contraceptive charm on herself, sliding her wand back into her pocket, before she began pulling off the shirt that was barely hanging on the younger woman's shoulders. Minerva lent in and began to kiss and gently nip at the sensitive skin of Hermione's neck as her hands worked at pulling off the rest of the younger woman's clothes. Her hands slowly running down Hermione's back, Minerva started by unclipping her bra then trailing her fingers over the younger woman's skin pulled the bra from her body. As she saw her bra being thrown to the floor, Hermione smiled as she fell back softly to lay on the bed, Minerva making sure to follow as her hands moved to pull the skirt down her legs.

Giving a moan as Minerva's hands ran over her breasts Hermione began to undo the buttons on her outer and inner robes before she pushed the baggy outer robes off of Minerva's shoulders as she felt her skirt land on the floor she kicked it off. As Minerva moved to pull of Hermione's panties, the younger woman was pulling off Minerva's inner robes before working on unclipping her bra as her panties hit the floor Hermione threw Minerva's bra next to them. Flipping the two women so Hermione was kneeling over Minerva, she began kissing down her neck toward her breasts. Taking a slowly hardening nipple into her mouth, Hermione slowly ran her tongue in circles around it, one of her hands moving to the other breast and with her other she began to slowly run it down her stomach her fingers barely touching Minerva's skin as it reached Minerva's panties. Slowly slipping her hand into Minerva's panties Hermione smiled as she heard the groan of need from Minerva.

"Hermione, please stop teasing me."

Smiling, Hermione slowly ran her finger over Minerva's clit before running slow circles around it. Minerva's hands gripped the covers of her bed as her back arched in pleasure as Hermione moved her finger from her clit to slowly slide it inside her. Releasing Minerva's nipple from her mouth Hermione slid down Minerva's body, kneeling on the floor in front of her. Pulling her panties down, Hermione gently spread Minerva's legs and leaned in to slowly lick her lips before thrusting into her with her fingers once again, her tongue moving to flick and circle Minerva's clit. A loud moan was Minerva's only approval as Hermione added a second finger as she pressed down softly on the older woman's stomach to try and still her erratic hip movements, afraid of injuring the woman she loved. Gripping the covers tighter in her hands Minerva couldn't stop herself from screaming in pleasure as Hermione continued her assault between her legs but it soon turned to a groan of disappointment as she felt her pull away. Taking the opportunity to move, Minerva slid up so her head was resting against the pillows as she watched Hermione crawl towards her and kiss her, moaning as she tasted herself on the younger woman's lips.

Sliding her legs around Hermione's waist, Minerva slid one of her hands down between their bodies to grip Hermione's length, stroking it slowly as she softly guided it to her opening. Smiling into the kiss, Hermione softly thrust into Minerva as the older woman's lips parted to allow her tongue to enter and softly caress Minerva's. Thrusting with more force and speed Hermione moaned into Minerva's mouth as she ran her hands along her love's arms, loving the feel of her skin, trying to memorize every inch of it. Breaking their kiss Minerva smiled as she tilted her head back and allowed her eyes to close as Hermione's hands ran over her body, one moving to her clit to add to the already immense amount of pleasure running through Minerva's body. Feeling her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her jaw falling slack, Minerva shuddered and screamed as she felt her orgasm rip through her body, her muscles clamping down on Hermione's length as she felt as well as heard the younger woman reach her climax as well shooting her seed into Minerva's body as she collapsed into her love's arms.

Wrapping their arms around each other the two women quickly fell asleep in each others arms, both feeling extremely lucky to have the other in their lives.

* * *

There a rather fluffy ending rather than the cliffhangers I've left you with before. hopefully this will tide you all over for a while because unless I get the whole chapter in my head at once again it's probably going to take me a while to get the next chapter out.


	5. Chapter 5

Before i get to the story there's a few things i want to say, first to everyone that reviewed thank you so much, your reviews give me the motivation to continue writing when the days come that i don't feel like my writing is any good and to one person in particular tlc125 your review meant a great deal to me. Now a little information before you read, there is a song in this chapter and i feel that it fits these to perfectly so i had to put it in this chapter. There is also a major time-lapse between this chapter and the last one, the beginning chapters being around the end of September and this chapter takes place at the end of the school year.

* * *

A spell called Love

Chapter 5

Minerva stood, pacing in her office her hands behind her back, lost in thought. It was graduation day, but that wasn't all that was bothering her. Minerva stopped her pacing and let out a sigh, sitting behind her desk her hand moved to the front pocket of her robe as it had been for the last week, rolling an object around in her pocket, her head resting in her other hand as she pondered what to do. Standing and letting out another sigh she moved to her bedroom, walking to her bed and smiling as she sat and took in the sight of Hermione sleeping the covers exposing her back to the older woman's eyes. Unable to help herself, Minerva's fingers moved to Hermione's skin, her fingers moving slowly across the silky skin, goose bumps trailing behind her fingers. Stirring from her sleep Hermione turned and smiled as she took Minerva's hand and placed a soft kiss against it before pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Pulling back after a few moments Minerva's thumb ran across the back of Hermione's hand as she stared down at her.

"Come on, love. It's time to get up; we wouldn't want you being late today of all days."

Standing Minerva pulled Hermione into a sitting position and waited for her to stand and walk toward the bathroom. As the door closed Minerva's hand once again returned to her pocket. She knew she would have to act soon but for now, she would wait and enjoy the time she would be spending with Hermione. Turning Minerva walked out of the bedroom and walked to the door to her quarters heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Smiling at Albus as she sat next to him Minerva lent back in her chair still lost in thought as she ate, twitching in surprise when Albus put his hand on hers.

"I take it by your distraction Minerva that you haven't figured out the solution to your predicament."

It was then that Hermione walked in to the Hall and smiled up at her as she sat down with Harry and Ginny. Minerva returned her smile even as her mind filled with confusion and questions. Minerva couldn't help but to wonder if she would ever find the right time to tell Hermione what she needed to. Sighing Minerva relaxed into her chair and spoke to Albus, her eyes not leaving where Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table.

"You know I haven't Albus. I don't know why you insist on asking that when you know that you would be one of the first ones to know."

Little did either Minerva or Albus know that Hermione was planning something for today that would leave not only Minerva shocked but the rest of the school as well and hopefully she wouldn't get in too much trouble for it. Smiling at Harry and Ginny they returned the smile as Ginny lent in to whisper to Hermione.

"So, are you going to go through with it?"

Simply nodding Ginny straightened up and smiled wider as the three resumed their meal and stood, Harry and Ginny going to their dorms to change before joining Hermione in her room. Sitting on her bed Hermione heard the portrait open and smiled nervously at the two as they walked in and sat on either side of her, their arms moving to her shoulders. The amount of comfort she felt from the simple gesture amazed Hermione yet she felt herself calming.

"You don't need to be so nervous Hermione, everything will be alright."

"That doesn't make this any easier Ginny. I'm not even sure we're ready for this."

By this time Hermione had told Harry and Ginny about her relationship with Minerva, after discussing it with Minerva first and they had been happy for them both. Kneeling in front of her Ginny took Hermione's hands in her own.

"You can't be worrying about the reaction people will have about two women in a relationship. Do you not remember how Ron ended up?"

A smile spread across her lips as she remembered the reaction people had when Ron's beliefs became common knowledge in the school. The morning after his release from the Hospital Wing he had received a howler from his parents and that was the end for him. As far as she knew Rolanda didn't remove the spell that had Ron seeing spiders crawling over his skin and robe from when he was in the Hospital Wing. Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville had also gotten together to perform a rather complex spell to effect Ron's dreams. Every night Ron woke up screaming until he was finally brought to the hospital wing once again. It turned out that the spell was to give Ron nightmares and in them he was being chased constantly by a group of spiders larger than Aragog. The spell was so strong that it didn't fade and the staff refused to do anything for him. It wasn't long before Ron was shipped off to 's for an evaluation and it ended up in a permanent visit. From what she had been told Ron now resided in the mental health wing of 's and was not visited by anyone nor were any of the spells removed once the head of that wing, who turned out to be a woman married to another woman, found out why the spells were cast on him.

"Of course I'm not, but that doesn't mean people won't be asking questions."

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the time keeping Hermione calm and convincing her not to back out of her plan. They were relieved when the heard the bell sounding throughout the castle signalling it was time for the graduation ceremonies to begin. Harry and Ginny were forced to drag Hermione out of her room and down to the Great Hall. Luckily for them when Hermione caught sight of Minerva, she seemed to forget about every worry and fear she had. Walking in with her head held high and a smile on her face she sat at the front row of the chairs that replaced the house tables, Ginny next to her and Harry next to Ginny. Ginny's hand moved to hers and squeezed it as Hermione felt her breath on her neck.

"You can do this, don't worry about it."

"May I have your attention please?"

The crowd silenced instantly and all eyes moved to Albus standing at the podium and smiling out at the sea of students and guests that had gathered for the night and began the ceremony. Hermione's nerves were back with a vengeance as the night progressed, and almost reached a breaking point when it was time for the students to receive their graduation certificates. Feeling her hands shaking as her name was called Hermione stood and walked to the platform and shook hands with Albus as she received her diploma. Moving to the line of her Professors behind Albus she shook each of their hands and upon reaching Minerva at the end of the line with a smile and a look of pride on her face as her eyes shined with the love she felt for her, smiled up at her, ignored the hand she offered and pulled Minerva in for a kiss.

The silence in the hall was so intense a pin drop could be heard if it was dropped in the Entrance hall as Minerva's hands wrapped around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer before breaking the kiss. Hermione turned and walked off the platform, smiling and blushing as she sat down and did her best to ignore the people staring and the murmur running through the hall. Albus smiled down at her before calling the next name and continuing with the ceremony. As the last student received their certificate everyone in the hall stood.

"Well I do believe that concludes the formalities of the night. So I do believe it is time to celebrate, although it appears someone beat us to it earlier."

As a loud laugh was heard throughout the hall the chairs were moved to the sides of the room, some remaining chairs the others turning into tables leaving an empty area in the center of the hall. As the teaching staff moved from the platform a band replaced them and began playing the first song of the night. Moving through the crowd Hermione found a table and sat, joined by Harry and Ginny. Still feeling herself blushing, Albus' joke not helping Hermione was having a hard time not standing and running out of the hall. Watching the crowd talking and dancing Hermione looked around trying to find Minerva, finally finding her having a conversation with one of the other female graduates and from what Hermione could tell, the other woman was flirting with Minerva. Frowning slightly Hermione felt a spike of jealousy run through her as she watched them talking, even though she knew she had nothing to worry about she could not help herself.

As though feeling her eyes on them Minerva looked over at Hermione and smiled as she returned her eyes to the woman in front of her, she spoke a few more words before turning to walk over to her. Feeling her heart beating more frantically Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat as Minerva reached them.

"Hermione, if I may steal you away from your friends I have some things I wish to talk to you about."

Smiling Hermione nodded and stood walking next to Minerva as they walked into the Entrance Hall and moving next to the staircase. Turning Minerva had a stern look on her face as she took Hermione's hand in her own.

"Hermione, what were you thinking? You could've gotten us in a lot of trouble. If not for Albus we would be. He was hard pressed to keep the board of governors from revoking your graduation certificate. It's lucky for the both of us his assurances that there was nothing between us before you kissed me today were all that they needed to be convinced."

Not able to keep looking Minerva in the eye Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor. As soon as her head stilled she felt Minerva's hand lifting her chin to look her in the eye again, surprising Hermione with the look of love and acceptance in her eye. Minerva's hand moved to Hermione's cheek and her thumb gently ran up and down on it.

"I'm sorry Minerva, we've never really discussed it but I know we both want to let everyone know that we're together. I shouldn't have done it."

Pulling Hermione closer Minerva hugged her, stroking her hair and closing her eyes Minerva had to stop herself from reprimanding herself for yelling at Hermione when all she wanted to do was show people how strong their love for each other is.

"No Hermione, you shouldn't have to be sorry I overreacted I was just worried about what would happen if your certificate was revoked."

Smiling at her Minerva pulled Hermione into a kiss, her arms wrapping around the younger woman's waist. Pulling away Hermione smiled as she heard the opening notes of the song coming from the Great Hall and began pulling Minerva toward the hall and walked toward the dance floor wrapping her arms around Minerva's neck as they slowly started dancing.

"**There are songs I must sing to you**

**There are melodies**

**Sounding oh so sweet**

**inside my solitude**

**There are rhymes there are remedies**

**For a lonely heart**

**May we never part**

**for what we have is true**

**Don't you know that time**

**is as endless as forever**

**so each day I love you**

**just a little more**

**you are my everything**

**you are my hopes and my dreams**

**you are my everything**

**so each day I love you**

**just a little more"**

Her arms going to Hermione's waist, Minerva placed a soft kiss against her lips as they slowly moved to the music. Pulling Minerva closer Hermione rested her chin gently against Minerva's shoulder and closed her eyes as she enjoyed being in her arms.

"**there are sounds from a symphony**

**trickily fill the air**

**and when you're not there**

**my world is feeling blue **

**with the dawn comes the morning**

**I see the sun**

**You're the only one to turn**

**My gray skies blue**

**Don't you know that love's**

**Like an ocean overflowing**

**I would send you kiss each time**

**You walk the shore"**

As she listened to the song Minerva placed a kiss against Hermione's neck and started wondering if she had planned this. Feeling the eyes of the crowd on them Minerva found it easy to ignore it while she was with Hermione.

"**Can't you see that time**

**Is as endless as forever**

**So each day I love you**

**Just a little more**

**you are my everything**

**you are my hopes and my dreams**

**you are my everything**

**so each day I love you**

**just a little more"**

At the end of the song the two women moved apart and Hermione had to reach up to wipe away a tear that had fallen. Pulling Hermione away from the floor Minerva spotted a table with only two chairs and sat never letting go of Hermione's hands as they sat staring into each other's eyes. Minerva leaned in to ensure Hermione could hear her over the music.

"You planned that as well didn't you?"

Shaking her head Hermione lent in and placed a soft kiss against Minerva's hands. The two women were left alone for the night as they sat talking both of them constantly smiling and holding hands. As the celebrations were winding down in the Great Hall the celebrations in the Common Rooms were just getting started. As the two women walked through the halls of the castle, arms linked Minerva was attempting to convince Hermione to join the celebrations in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No Minerva, I'm not spending a single moment away from you now. I don't care about what's going on in the Common Room, I'm spending the night with you and there's nothing you can say to stop that."

Shaking her head Minerva stopped in front of her Rooms and spoke the password before stepping inside, Hermione close behind her. Laying on the couch and watching Hermione, Minerva smiled as she transfigured her dress robes into a pair of pants and a loose-fitting T-shirt and walked toward the couch, laying on the couch as well her back to Minerva a sigh coming from her as she was pulled closer to the woman she loved.

"You knew that I would enjoy that song when you heard it didn't you?"

"I did, I have a feeling that you agree that it fits us rather well."

A soft laugh and a kiss on the base of her neck were the only answer given or needed; both women knew that the song was a perfect match for how they felt for each other. A flash of inspiration went through Minerva's mind for a solution to the problem that had been plaguing her as with a smile she steered the conversation to the summer months.

"So my dear, what are you plans for this summer?"

The last thing she expected was for Hermione to remain silent and let out a soft sob at her question. Her eyebrows raised, Minerva turned Hermione towards her and saw that she was crying softly. Pulling her into a hug Minerva waited for Hermione to calm, stroking her hair softly to help and soon Hermione had stopped crying and answered.

"I've been trying not to think about it to be honest, my parents weren't too happy with me when I talked to them. I told them that I'm attracted to women the summer before I came back here, they were furious with me tried to get me to believe that it was just a phase. When I told them it wasn't and that I was in love with a woman they told me to pack my things, that when I left for school this year I wouldn't be welcome in their home anymore. It scares me to think of what's ahead, I have nowhere to live anymore and my family has abandoned me. You are the only thing I have that makes me look forward to waking up in the morning."

Minerva pulled Hermione tighter to her as she placed a kiss against her forehead and pulled away slightly so she could look her in the eye. Lifting Hermione's chin Minerva gently wiped away the tears staining her cheeks and still falling from her eyes before giving her a warm and comforting smile.

"Hermione, I will always do anything I can to be there for you I promise you that. I will do anything I can to make sure that you will achieve everything you want to in your life and you are wrong about one thing my love."

Staring up at Minerva with a questioning look on her face, Hermione was not used to being told she was wrong, regardless of the circumstances. Still slowly and softly stroking Hermione's cheek with her thumb Minerva smiled down at her.

"What do you mean Minerva? What am I wrong about?"

"You do have somewhere to live; you are always welcome with me at my home. I would be amazingly happy if you would at the least spend a little bit of time with me over the summer, I won't ask for the whole summer because I know you'll want to spend time with your friends."

The brilliant and radiant smile that lit Minerva's world returned to Hermione's face as she pulled Minerva in for a deep and passionate kiss. One of Hermione's hands moved to the back of Minerva's neck as her other hand moved to the middle of her back. Breaking apart after a few moments, Minerva brushed the back of her fingers against Hermione's cheek once again.

"I'll take that as you'd love to spend some time with me over the summer."

Another smile and kiss was the only response that Hermione could manage as the two stood and made their way to bed for the night, both knowing there would be little sleep going on. The next morning the two woke up in each other's arms, smiling as they stood and went for a shower together before Hermione went to her dorm to collect her trunk and Minerva went to Albus' office planning on a quick visit. Knocking on the door, Minerva entered when she heard Albus give his usual greeting when she knocked on his door. Making her way quickly to stand in front of the desk Minerva smiled at Albus.

"I think I have a solution to my problem Albus. I'll be spending at least a portion of the summer months with Hermione at my family's manor."

A nod was the only indication given from Albus that he heard her, and that was all she needed before she turned and walked to the door. As she put her hand on the door knob she stopped as she heard Albus clear his throat.

"Good luck, Minerva. I hope things end well for you."

"As do I Albus, as do I."

Turning Minerva pulled the door open and walked back to her rooms where she was unsurprised to see Hermione already there waiting with barely restrained excitement. Placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, Minerva stepped inside her rooms to gather a few items before leaving, her hand moving to the front pocket of her robes several times before she finally left and walked to the gates hand in hand with Hermione. With a nod to Hermione and receiving one to let her know the younger woman was ready, Minerva apparated them to her manor. Looking over to Hermione she smiled as the younger woman was awestruck at the sight of the manor and, looking back at the place she called home when she was not at Hogwarts Minerva had to admit it was awe-inspiring especially at this time in the morning as the sun was rising behind it. The sun making the white stone a deep red as it rose above the mountain range surrounding the building. The lake a few meters behind the manor shining with the steadily rising sun reflecting against it.

Squeezing Hermione's hand to bring her back to the present Minerva took her wand and spoke softly the tip of her wand glowing light blue and leaving a slight trail as she moved it in an intricate pattern a glowing blue rune appearing before them. Turning to Hermione and beckoning her forward Minerva smiled as she moved forward and placed her wand hand on the glowing rune and the runes color changed from blue to white before disappearing. Turning to Minerva, Hermione didn't even get to speak before Minerva explained.

"I've opened the wards to you, they will let you come and go as you please. I would like you to consider this your home now."

Her eyes shining with tears of happiness Hermione jumped into Minerva's arms hugging her tightly before allowing the older woman to pull her inside the door and into the manor. As the large oak door opened Hermione felt her jaw drop again as she looked around taking in the beauty surrounding her with every turn of her head she saw something new catching her eye from the paintings to a vase of roses sitting on a small table near the stairs leading to the second floor. Looking around at the décor Hermione couldn't help the thought that it fit Minerva perfectly. Smiling at the awe she saw in Hermione's face, Minerva took her on a tour of the manor and with each room, especially the large library she saw the look of wonder and happiness growing. When they reached the bedrooms Minerva turned into the room she was going to offer to Hermione, it was close to her own and Minerva thought that would keep her happy. Turning to her as they stepped inside the room Minerva smiled at Hermione.

"This is your room. Please feel free to change anything you want."

Seeing Hermione look around with a frown on her face made Minerva pause. She watched as the younger woman walked around the room, her trunk sitting in the door way. Hermione stopped to look out the window, her arms folded in front of her stomach it was easy for Minerva to see that something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's a lovely room Minerva; I just thought I'd be sharing your room."

Walking up to wrap her arms around Hermione from behind, Minerva kissed her cheek and held her tightly. Minerva's arms moving over Hermione's and taking one of her hands in hers. Smiling Minerva looked out and watched the sun rising with her.

"I didn't want to force you into anything; I wanted you to be comfortable here."

Turning around to face her, Hermione kissed Minerva and held her tightly, her cheek resting against her chest. Closing her eyes she allowed Hermione allowed herself a few moments to enjoy the feeling of being in the arms of the woman she loved.

"Minerva how could I be comfortable sleeping without you next to me."

Minerva got a flash of inspiration and picked Hermione up bridal style, surprising her and making her squeak as she gripped Minerva's shoulders and wandlessly levitated her trunk to follow them to her room where she dropped Hermione on the bed and climbed into it next to her. Smiling Minerva turned to Hermione and kissed her softly as she slide one hand to her hip.

"Are you happy now my love?"

"Yes, I'm extremely happy actually."

Laughing the two witches stood and with a few waves of her wand Minerva moved some of her things around so Hermione could unpack her trunk. Giving Hermione a wink Minerva walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Starting to prepare them a meal Minerva sighed, she hoped that Hermione would be happy here with her and it seemed that she was indeed very happy. Smiling as she heard Hermione coming down after finishing unpacking her trunk she heard her calling out trying to find Minerva. Stepping into the Kitchen Hermione smiled and sat at the table waiting for Minerva to finish. Turning around Minerva put two plates on the table that had sandwiches on them and sat down with Hermione.

"I know it's not as extravagant as Hogwarts but I'm hoping the company makes up for that."

Taking Minerva's hand in her own, Hermione brought it to her lips, placed a soft kiss on it and smiled at the older woman. Picking up her sandwich with her other hand, Hermione took a bite and winked at Minerva as she swallowed her mouthful of food.

"Not that the food isn't good but the company would make up for the worst food in the world."

Settling into a comfortable silence the two women ate their food and once finished, they began discussing the summer months to come. Moving into the living room and laying on the couch together the two women relaxed as the discussion turned to the plans Hermione had for the future.

"So when are you planning on visiting the Weasleys?"

"I was thinking about maybe visiting them at the end of the summer."

"What about after the summer? Have you thought about what you want to do for a job?"

Wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist Minerva watched as she became lost in thought. Smiling Minerva had an idea that she thought Hermione would enjoy. It would at least give Hermione an idea of what she may want to do with her life. Leaning in Minerva pressed her lips to Hermione's neck before whispering to her.

"Well I happen to know that Filius is going to be retiring in a few years so he can spend more time at home with his wife and he along with Albus and I decided that if you wanted the position Filius will help you complete your mastery in charms as well as give you some hands on experience before you take over for him if you're interested that is."

Leaning back against the couch Minerva waited for Hermione's response and when she did respond it was exactly what Minerva thought it would be. Turning around Hermione had a look of pure joy and happiness on her face and lunged at Minerva kissing her deeply as though she was afraid she was going to lose her. Pulling away Minerva smiled and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair before moving her hand to her cheek and lovingly stroked it with her cheek.

"I'll take that as you'd love to."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and soon the two women were walking up the stairs to Minerva's and now Hermione's bedroom. The two quickly dressed for and climbed into bed wrapping their arms around each other and quickly falling asleep. The next few days passed quickly with Hermione insisting that she get an early start on studying for her charms mastery and to the surprise of both Hermione and Minerva almost a month had passed since the two first arrived at Minerva's home by the time Minerva had insisted that the two take a break from studying. Standing in the kitchen gathering some ingredients to make lunch, Minerva couldn't help but smile as the thought came to her that it was now Hermione's home as well in both women's minds and she couldn't help but be happy for her after hearing that her parents had told her she wasn't welcome in their home. As she turned her leg bumped into the counter and Minerva stopped, she had forgotten about the object in her pocket and it had hit her leg when she had bumped into the counter. Her hand moved to her pocket and grasped it in her hand and, making up her mind quickly Minerva waved her wand to return the ingredients she had gathered to their proper place.

Waving her wand once again Minerva watched as various food and drinks were packed away into a basket that appeared on the table. As had been habit for the last little while Minerva's hand drifted to her pocket and she made up her mind, she would do it today. In her opinion she had waited far too long to do this and she refused to wait any longer. Looking at the basket Minerva couldn't help her mind from wandering to the place where her insecurities were. Shaking her head of thoughts like 'what if this ends badly' and 'what if she leaves me' Minerva straightened up and looked out the window staring at nothing at all as she waited for Hermione to come down.

"What are you staring at love?"

Smiling and releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding Minerva turned and faced the woman of her dreams. Walking forward she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and placed a kiss on her forehead before nodding at the basket.

"I was just checking the weather; I thought we could have a picnic lunch today instead of our usual lunch. I know the perfect spot for it."

"That sounds wonderful."

Grabbing the basket Minerva led Hermione out the door and the two slowly walked around the lake toward a small hill overlooking the land around Minerva's home. Laying out the blanket Minerva started pulling out the food and drinks she had packed and the two lay, enjoying the wonderful weather and even better company. Standing Hermione walked to take in the scenery, as Minerva watched her go she decided that it was time to do what she had been putting off doing.

"Hermione we need to talk about something love, it's rather important."

Turning around Hermione was astonished at what she saw, her mouth dropped open and a gasp escaped her lips as her hand went to cover her mouth, her eyes wide. Shaking her head softly it took Hermione a few moments to speak.

"Minerva, what's going on?"

* * *

Yes, that is the end of the chapter but don't worry i already have about a quarter of the next chapter done. I will be hidden in a bunker just in case some of the people reading this don't enjoy the way i left it.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here it is the next chapter to the story you've all been waiting for. Yes I know I'm being crazy but it never hurts to dream. I'm very glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter so much and it seemed to help me write this one so quickly but don't get your hopes up for a quick chapter 7 it's going to take at least 2 weeks with my final exams and assignments coming up. I'm sure this is not what you want to hear but i can't do anything about that right now. Unless I get lucky this is going to take a while. Now just in case anyone is wondering and i seemed to have forgotten to include this in the last chapter's notes the song I used is called You are my everything by Calloway, it's easy to find on youtube if you'd like to watch it. Once again thank you to all of you that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A spell called Love

Chapter 6

As she stood, staring at Minerva kneeling in front of her, a small box holding a ring in her hand Hermione felt her heart fluttering in excitement and felt tears slowly forming in her eyes as she smiled behind her hands. Minerva simply stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"Hermione, since our relationship started, you have made me happier than I ever thought it possible to be. You accept me for who I am, love me unconditionally, support me in all that I do and bring light into my life when I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. I now see that I did not want to be alone for the rest of my days but I wanted to be with you and I am now asking you to be with me for the rest of our days. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

As Hermione listened to Minerva all thought left her and as she finished she found she was unable to speak, dropping to her knees she stared at the ring in the box for a few seconds before looking into Minerva's deep emerald eyes before dropping her hands to her chest and nodding.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Minerva!"

Pulling the ring from the box Minerva smiled as she took Hermione's hand and slipped the ring on to her ring finger before pulling the younger woman into a kiss and falling back on to the blanket they were on, Minerva's arms pulling Hermione with her before wrapping around her waist as they hit the blanket. Smiling into the kiss Hermione's hand went to cradle Minerva's neck as her other hand braced against the ground to keep her weight off of Minerva. Breaking apart for air Hermione stared into the eyes of the woman who was now her fiancé before standing and pulling Minerva with her, leaning in close to whisper to her.

"What do you say we go back and celebrate?"

Her eyes shining with love and excitement, Minerva nodded and stepped off the blanket with Hermione before flicking her wand behind her, packing up the uneaten food and blanket in the basket before setting off towards the manor, arm in arm with Hermione and the basket following behind them. Upon reaching the manor, the basket set itself down on the counter as Hermione pulled Minerva up to their bedroom door and turned, kissed Minerva as she opened the door and moved toward the bed, not breaking the kiss as they moved. When Hermione felt the bed next to her, she turned so Minerva's back was to the bed before gently pushing her on to the mattress after she pulled Minerva's robe off of her and on to the floor. Breaking the kiss Hermione stood and pulled off her own robe, leaving both women in nothing but their bras and panties.

Leaning down, Hermione kissed Minerva again as he hands moved behind her back to unhook the black bra that she was wearing and dropping it to the floor before moving from her lips to her chin and kissing slowly across her jaw line before moving down to the right side of Minerva's neck, smiling as she heard the groans from the older woman. Hermione knew just how sensitive Minerva's neck was and today she was going to make full advantage of it to show the older woman just how much she loved her by making sure she left her breathless. Moving slowly down one side of Minerva's neck Hermione kissed across her collarbone softly until she came to the middle of Minerva's collarbone before moving up, sliding the tip of her tongue gently against Minerva's skin barely letting her feel the tip against her skin as she watched Minerva's hands gripping the sheets and listened to the moans before moving to the left side of Minerva's neck. As with the right side of her neck, Hermione kissed down her neck agonizingly slow, at least that's how it was to Minerva, they both knew how much it affected Minerva to feel Hermione's lips on her neck and today it was only made worse as it seemed Hermione had every intention to kiss every bit of her neck.

Making her way back along Minerva's collarbone, Hermione smiled as she considered going back to the right side of Minerva's neck, she could already tell that Minerva was ready to beg for her to make love to her but Hermione wanted this to be special for them both. Making up her mind as she reached the middle of Minerva's collarbone again, she moved down between Minerva's breasts and lifted her head as she ran her tongue slowly up the side of Minerva's left breast as her hand teased Minerva's right nipple. Feeling Minerva shiver in pleasure beneath her Hermione took Minerva's left nipple into her mouth after swirling her tongue slowly around it a few times. Gently grazing her teeth across the nipple in her mouth, Hermione's tongue once again ran around Minerva's nipple, flicking it a few times before releasing it and running her tongue back down Minerva's breast and running it up her right breast to repeat the same treatment as Hermione's left hand teased Minerva's unattended nipple and her right moved between her legs and sliding into her black panties to tease her already wet folds.

Smiling against Minerva's breast as she heard the older woman practically screaming with pleasure Hermione released Minerva's nipple from her mouth and ran her tongue back down Minerva's breast as she had done before and started kissing her way down Minerva's chest and stomach as her hands worked Minerva's panties down her hips and to the floor. Working her way between Minerva's legs she slowly kissed Minerva's outer folds before spreading them softly with the tip of her tongue smiling as the older woman's hips thrust up and forward trying to get Hermione's tongue inside her and gently laughed at Minerva's groan as Hermione pulled her tongue away and placed her left hand on Minerva's hips to try holding them in place as her tongue returned to Minerva's folds, sliding between them again but flicking Minerva's clit in the process this time. Spreading Minerva's folds open Hermione slid her tongue deep inside Minerva eliciting a long and loud moan from the older woman and a whimper of protest as Hermione slid her tongue back out and started to slowly swirl her tongue against Minerva's clit as her fingers replaced her tongue inside of Minerva.

As Hermione's tongue circled her clit and her fingers pumped into her, Minerva's hips were moving of their own volition, thrusting and gyrating against the fingers and tongue causing the sweet torture her body was experiencing. Her mind swimming in the pleasure that the young woman was giving her and it was at this point she was both cursing and blessing Hermione's name for the teasing that led to where they were now. Minerva felt as though she was about to explode with all the sexual energy flowing through her caused from the teasing but at the same time she knew that the pleasure flowing through her wouldn't be nearly as strong as it was if the teasing hadn't taken place. Clenching her eyes shut Minerva could only pant and moan as Hermione pumped 3 fingers into her and re doubled her efforts against Minerva's clit, the time for teasing was over and both women knew it. A few moments of Hermione pumping her fingers into Minerva and swirling her tongue around her clit was all it took before Minerva's eyes went from clenched shut to wide open as she screamed her release, her hips raising off the bed as Hermione kept moving her fingers and tongue, smiling as she watched the woman she loved ride out what Minerva thought was the best orgasm of her life.

As her body finally relaxed after a few moments, Hermione crawled up Minerva's body and kissed the older woman, smiling as Minerva moaned as she tasted herself on Hermione's lips and tongue as it slid into her mouth to caress her own. Wrapping her arms around Hermione, Minerva simply lay in the bed gasping for air as she stroked Hermione's arms. A few moments later, after Minerva had recovered from her own orgasm she surprised Hermione by flipping her over so she was laying on the bed with Minerva hovering over her a wicked smile on her face that made Hermione gulp, knowing she was in for a long night of tortuously sweet pleasure at Minerva's hands. Leaning in Minerva slowly kissed along Hermione's cheek toward her left ear and upon reaching it took to nibbling on her earlobe before moving to her true destination, Hermione's soft spot just behind the tip of her jaw line where her jaw and neck met. As she reached that point and slowly ran her tongue in circles over it she heard Hermione moan and press her body against Minerva's and, taking advantage of the movement Minerva's hands moved behind Hermione's back to remove the Midnight Blue bra that Hermione knew was Minerva's favourite to see on the younger woman and throw it on the floor next to her own. Pressing her lips to Hermione's neck Minerva softly sucked on the skin as her hands moved to caress and tease Hermione's breasts and nipples as she listened to the younger woman moaning, enjoying the reversal after the teasing Hermione had put her through. Pulling away Minerva started to kiss against Hermione's neck, getting as close as she could to where her neck and the bottom of her jaw met as she moved to the right side of her jaw to repeat her attention to the skin there.

As Minerva licked and sucked on Hermione's soft skin her hands were gently running across Hermione's breasts, the tips of her fingers just touching the skin leaving a trail of goose bumps across her skin before moving to roll her nipples between two fingers until she decided it was time to run her fingers across Hermione's breasts again. Deciding to skip the attention to Hermione's nipples with her mouth, Minerva slowly kissed down Hermione's body smiling as she felt the shiver of anticipation run through the younger woman, pulling down Hermione's panties as she went throwing them on to the floor as she pulled them off Hermione's legs. Letting her fingers run up and down on Hermione's legs Minerva smiled as she heard Hermione whimpering as she neared her cock with her mouth. As she reached Hermione's cock she took it in her hand and slowly ran the tip of her tongue around the head of her cock smiling as it was her turn to still Hermione's hips as they thrust up trying to get Minerva's mouth around her length. Slowly Minerva ran her hand up and down along the length of Hermione's shaft as her mouth took the head of her cock inside it, her tongue flattening against the head before slowly swirling around it. Minerva smiled around Hermione's cock as she felt the younger woman shivering in pleasure as she slowly took more of Hermione's length into her mouth.

Smiling Minerva felt Hermione running her fingers through Minerva's hair as she continued to slide the younger woman's cock in and out of her mouth. Straightening Minerva slid forward to straddle Hermione's hips raising herself slightly and taking Hermione's cock in her hand Minerva ran the tip of Hermione's cock between her lips before slowly lowering herself down giving a moan of pleasure as did so. As her hips met Hermione's, Minerva smiled as she lent down to place a kiss on Hermione's lips as she started to ride Hermione's cock. Slowly raising her hips Minerva hovered with just the head of Hermione's cock inside of her smiling down at the younger woman as she tried to thrust back into Minerva. A moan of pleasure erupted from them both as Minerva thrust back down hard and as Minerva sat enjoying the feeling of Hermione inside her, Hermione flipped their positions and started thrusting hard and fast into Minerva, making the two women moan louder and louder. As Hermione thrust into Minerva she held her body close to Minerva's her eyes locked on to Minerva's as Minerva gripped her shoulders, her nails digging into her skin.

Moving her hands from Hermione's shoulders to her breasts Minerva moaned as she used her thumbs to play with Hermione's nipples as she lent in to run the tip of her tongue across Hermione's jaw line making the younger woman moan and Minerva smiled as she felt Hermione releasing her seed into Minerva. Panting Hermione smiled as she collapsed next to Minerva a smile on her face, as they both wrapped their arms around each other. Minerva moved one of her hands to run her fingers through Hermione's hair as she looked to the window and saw that night had fallen and was getting late as she saw the moon getting higher in the sky. Looking over towards Hermione, Minerva saw that the young witch had fallen asleep and as she pulled herself closer to her Minerva closed her eyes a smile on her face as the thought ran through her head that she had never felt happier than she did at this moment, before she quickly fell asleep.

Minerva woke the next morning to the sun slowly playing across her face and, stretching she noticed that Hermione was no longer in bed with her. Frowning slightly Minerva stood, took a light dressing gown and put it on before walking out of the room and down to the kitchen where she found Hermione cooking them a Breakfast of Scrambled Eggs, Sausage and bacon wearing a dressing gown similar to Minerva's. Turning around as Minerva entered the room Hermione set two plates on the table and smiled at the older woman before walking over to pace a soft kiss on her lips before leading her over to the table and sitting down with her before both women began eating in a comfortable silence. As the two finished their food, Minerva and Hermione walked upstairs to get dressed while talking about the upcoming Weasley party that they were attending, Molly had sent them an owl a few days before and announced they would be having a party to celebrate their graduation even though it was a little late. As the two started pulling out the light summer robes they would wear, Hermione turned to Minerva.

"Should we tell everyone that we're engaged at the party?"

"Hmmmm, I think that would be a good idea, it will give them something to celebrate aside from the latest generation's graduation. Which reminds me I should contact Albus to tell him about our news. I'll just be a moment dear."

Having dressed in a robe of deep green color and waved her hand to put her hair up into a loose bun, Minerva waked out and into the Living Room. Sighing Minerva grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it into the fireplace and leaned forward so her head was engulfed in the flames.

"Hogwarts Headmaster's office."

As she knelt in front of the fireplace Minerva waited for her to be connected to Albus' fireplace and started thinking about the wedding and how much planning it was going to take. Shaking her head slightly as Albus' office came into sight Minerva looked around and saw Albus sitting at his desk.

"Albus, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have some good news."

Watching as Albus moved closer, she waited for him to be sitting down before opening her mouth to speak but was surprised as Albus held up a hand for her to stop, a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Hermione said yes, didn't she?"

Minerva stopped and stared at him as she wondered, not for the first time how he always seemed to know what she was going to say before she said it, ever since she found out he was a legimens she had very quickly learned occlumency but it never seemed to make the slightest difference. Sighing Minerva shook her head softly and nodded at him.

"She did indeed Albus, the two of us are going to the Weasley's party if you'd like to join us but do not tell any of them anything yet. We have yet to inform them of the developments in our relationship."

"I will gladly join you Minerva, I told you she would say yes. I will see you soon my dear friend."

Nodding to him in farewell, Minerva pulled her head from the fireplace and stood brushing the ash from her robes as she watched the flames die down. Turning around she saw Hermione standing behind her in deep midnight blue robes that left Minerva speechless as she took in her appearance. Hermione brought her back to her senses with a giggle and a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry love but you just look so beautiful."

"Thank you Minerva but we don't want to keep our friends waiting so, shall we?"

Smiling Minerva nodded and offered Hermione her arm and walked out past the wards with her. Nodding at the younger woman Minerva released Hermione's arm and they both spun in place and with a crack they apperated to the Burrow. After a quick couple of seconds and the feeling that they had been squeezed through a tube the two women linked arms again and walked up to the house where they could already hear that the celebration was in full swing. As they walked up to the door, Hermione and Minerva knocked and smiled as Molly opened the door and pulled them both inside with a hug that left them wondering if she had crushed or broken a couple of bones but smiling none the less.

"Oh, Hermione, Minerva it's wonderful to see you again. We're all so happy to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Molly but if you could put us down that would be wonderful."

Stepping away Minerva and Hermione linked arms again and smiling to each other Minerva nodded towards Hermione and watched as the younger woman addressed Molly.

"Molly if you could get everyone together in the Living Room please, Minerva and I have something we'd like to tell everyone."

"Of course dear, go on in and I'll get everyone."

Walking into the room Hermione and Minerva were facing the fireplace, their hands still linked making sure to hide the ring on Hermione's finger as the Weasleys and Harry entered the room and sat and stood around the couch. As the last person entered Hermione and Minerva turned to face them smiling. Minerva once again nodding at Hermione letting her be the one to tell the group.

"Everyone, we've got some big news. Minerva and I are getting married."

Looking around the people gathered and smiling as they sat, stunned for a few moments as they took in the ring on Hermione's finger as she held it out for them to see. When they finally came back to their senses it was as though someone had let loose a dragon in the house with the absolute pandemonium that was now coming from the group. Molly was sitting on the couch crying in happiness as Arthur, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Harry hugged Hermione and shook Minerva's hand. Fred and George ran off to set off more of their Weasley's Wildfire Whizzbangs. As soon as Molly was able to she stopped crying and hugged the two women again and neither were surprised when it took several minutes for her to let them go this time. It wasn't long before Albus arrived and joined in the celebration for Hermione and Minerva. It was late in the night before the party began to wind down and Minerva and Hermione left after a final round of congratulations from all that had gathered. As the two women walked outside of the wards still laughing at the antics of not just the twins but Albus' as well and apperated back to Minerva's manor. Walking up the stairs to their room Hermione turned to Minerva as she started to strip off her robe and smiled softly at her.

"Minerva, there's something I want to ask you but I want you to promise me to hear me out and let me finish before you say anything okay?"

"Okay love, what has you so worried?"

Sitting on the bed Hermione took a deep breath before looking up at Minerva as she stood in front of her.

"I want you to come with me tomorrow to tell my parents about us and our wedding. Being with the Weasleys today made me realize that I want my parents to accept me and be at the wedding. I think that meeting you and knowing that we will be getting married regardless of what they think will bring them around."

Minerva stood, leaning against the wardrobe in front of Hermione as she listened. When Hermione had finished she was still for a few moments as she considered what Hermione had just said. Finally Minerva slowly walked over to Hermione and knelt in front of her and took Hermione's hands in her own and smiled up at her.

"If it means that much to you my dear, then we will go tomorrow if that's what you want."

Hermione pulled Minerva into a tight hug and the two women finished changing into their bed-clothes and slid under the covers wrapping their arms around each other before quickly falling asleep, both of them knowing they would need rest for tomorrow. Waking late in the morning both women smiled as they stretched before heading to the bathroom they shared and took a quick shower before getting dressed. Minerva walked down to the kitchen to make them something to eat as Hermione finished getting ready moving a little more slowly due to her nerves. As Minerva set down their plates on the table Hermione walked in and kissed Minerva on the cheek before sitting down and eating with Minerva. As the finished the last of their breakfast Minerva waved her wand so their plates moved to the sink and stood offering her hand to Hermione. Pulling the younger woman to her feet Minerva led Hermione outside the wards and waited for Hermione to apperate them to her parent's home. After a few moments Hermione held out her arm and Minerva gripped it firmly as Hermione apperated them to an alleyway near her parent's home. Stepping out on to the sidewalk Hermione led them to a house and stopped for a few moments at the pathway to the front door. Giving Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze Minerva smiled and waited, knowing how difficult it was for Hermione to do this.

Taking another deep breath Hermione stepped forward with Minerva beside her, walked up to the door and knocked softly squeezing Minerva's hand once more before letting it go. As the door opened to reveal Hermione's mother, Jean standing there, the smile that was on her face melted as she saw her daughter standing there not even noticing Minerva at first. Feeling her heart starting to beat faster Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Mom, I know you told me not to come back but, there's something I want you and dad to know. I promise if you still want nothing to do with me I will never come back again."

Hermione and Minerva watched with bated breath as they watched Jean contemplating what to do, before finally stepping aside and gesturing for them to come in and enter the Sitting Room. Stepping into the room Hermione saw her father and watched as her mother joined them, sitting next to her father and placing a hand on his. Looking up at them both Hermione and Minerva could tell Hermione's father was angry that his daughter was here. Acting quickly Hermione stepped forward and spoke.

"Please let me say what I came here to say. As I told mom if you still don't want anything to do with me I will leave and you will never see me again."

Hermione and Minerva watched as he took a drink from the glass in front of him and nodded after a few moments. Breathing a sigh of relief Hermione tried to stop herself from shaking. Minerva, seeing the trouble Hermione was having stepped behind her and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. Feeling the younger woman's shaking still she smiled and stepped to the side before turning her eyes on Hermione's parents as Hermione spoke.

"Mom, Dad I'm sure you remember Minerva McGonagall from when I started at Hogwarts. The reason she is here is because when I told you I was in love with a woman I was referring to her. The two of us are getting married and I want you both to be there."

Watching her parents Hermione waited, wringing her hands as her father stood and walked over to the fireplace and drained the liquid in his glass before turning back to his daughter the rage he felt evident on his face. Taking a step back from him in fear Hermione waited for him to speak.

"You apparently weren't listening the first time we discussed this. We want nothing to do with you or anyone you choose to marry. Now get out!"

As he spoke the last word he threw the glass aiming for the wall next to Hermione but his aim was off, the glass shattered against Hermione's skull knocking her over and cutting a gash in her skin as she fell unconscious to the floor. Minerva snapped as she saw Hermione on the floor, pulling her wand out and brandishing it at Hermione's father, watched as he was pinned to the wall, clawing at his throat as she tightened the invisible band around his throat. As she stood there Minerva watched Hermione's father struggle before dropping her wand and moved towards him as he slid to the ground.

"Consider yourselves lucky that Hermione wouldn't want me sent to Azkaban for killing the both of you for how you've treated her. It's the only thing that's saved your lives."

Letting her stern gaze travel over both terrified people Minerva turned and checked to make sure Hermione was still alive before gathering Hermione in her arms and apperating them to st mungo's. As she appeared she yelled out to the receptionist to get a healer as she gently laid the unconscious form of her fiancé on the ground and brushing the hair away from her face before gripping her hand tightly. Looking around she saw a man in healer's robes running toward them with the receptionist and let out a sigh of relief as she stepped away to let the man examine Hermione. Standing back Minerva felt the tears starting to flow from her eyes as she watched, feeling helpless as she supplied information as she was asked questions from the healer and soon was following them as Hermione was levitated on to a stretcher and taken to a room for further diagnostic spells. Minerva was told she would need to wait outside and nodded numbly as she collapsed into a chair next to the door of Hermione's room. Taking her wand out again Minerva quickly cast a Patronus using the thought of Hermione awake and standing at their wedding to help provide the happy thought for the charm and sent the cat that appeared to the Weasleys as well as Harry and Albus with a message explaining that Hermione was in 's with serious injuries, knowing that Hermione would want them there when she woke up. Sitting in the chair she was barely cognizant of her surroundings as she waited for the healer to inform her of what was happening.

A storm of questions alerted her to the arrival of the Weasleys as well as Harry and Albus but their questions fell on deaf ears as Minerva simply sat there, tears running down her cheeks as she worried she would never again get to hold Hermione in her arms and feel Hermione's arms around her. Hours had passed and the only movement from Minerva was at the sound of a door opening, and the only movement she made was to turn her head toward Hermione's door to see if the healer was there to tell them if Hermione was alive and if she would live. At the sound of another door opening Minerva once again mechanically turned her head toward the door and saw the healer there. At once Minerva jumped up and moved towards him.

"What is going on? Will Hermione be alright?"

"She will live but we have not been able to revive her, she remains unconscious and it is best she remains that way to be honest. She has suffered a severe trauma and it is best that she come around in her own time. When that will be is anyone's guess it could be in a few moments or she may never wake up and even if she does there's no guarantee that she will be the same."

As Minerva listened to the healer she felt her heart leap when she heard Hermione would be alright but felt it drop back into the pit of her stomach as she heard that she may never wake up and even if she did she may not be the same. Trembling Minerva pushed past the healer and made her way into the room leaving him alone to answer the questions from the group of people standing outside the room with her. Pulling one of the chairs up next to the bed Minerva took Hermione's hand and gently ran circles around the back of her hand with her thumb as more tears fell down her cheeks. Minerva had always thought that she would never feel this way; the complete helplessness she felt left her in shock as she sat whispering to Hermione, knowing she couldn't hear what she was saying but not caring. Laying Hermione's hand back on to the bed, her own hand still covering it and lay her head next to it as she stared at Hermione feeling drained and tired as she felt herself falling asleep. Minerva slept through the healer coming in to check that the potions that were being fed intravenously were doing their job to help Hermione heal and stay healthy as well as Molly and Albus coming in to check on them both. When she finally did wake it was the next day and letting out a groan Minerva straightened up, she should have known better to fall asleep like that, her back was terribly sore now and as she leaned back in her chair she covered her face with her hand rubbing her eyes to stop the tears that were falling again as she remembered the previous day's events. After a few moments Minerva moved her hand away from her face in surprise as she heard a voice.

"Minerva?"

* * *

I hope there weren't too many tears with this chapter and I know I'm terrible for leaving it like that but I have to keep you all coming back somehow right.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so here it is, the next chapter in the exciting adventure that i have woven for our two favorite women. I'd like to apologize for the length of time between updates, I've had the time but unfortunately my motivation and self-confidence have been extremely low resulting in little to no writing getting done. Now there's a few things I'd like to address in the terms of reviews and story plot. First, a big thank you to Galandria for pointing out my error, it seems that the powers that be didn't like the way i had written st Mungo's so they removed it. I will try to look out for this in the future. Second, xana don't worry the answer to your questions is coming, not in this chapter but probably the next. lastly, I meant to mention this earlier but in this fic, Minerva is younger than she is in cannon I think with the way I have the math working out she's in her late 30's to early 40's. My apologies for not having an exact number but my brain is rather liquified at the moment. Without further delay, please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

A spell called Love

Chapter 7

As Minerva heard the sound of her name being spoken she sat up quickly, her eyes scanning Hermione's face for movement. After a few seconds, Minerva turned to the door to see Albus standing there. Relaxing into her chair again Minerva's only acknowledgement to Albus' presence was a wave of her hand telling him to enter the room. Walking in and closing the door Albus pulled up a chair next to Minerva's and frowned as he examined her, she looked like she was going to collapse from exhaustion yet she refused to sleep, Albus didn't even need to ask to know that. Giving a sigh Albus shook his head softly and turned to look at Hermione.

"Minerva, you can do nothing for her, you know this. She will be extremely upset with you if she finds out you've spent the entire time she was unconscious sitting here staring at her. "

"I know Albus, yet I find myself unwilling and unable to leave her side, I feel as though she's died, that I've lost her forever."

Looking back to Minerva, Albus was shocked into silence when he saw the tears running down her cheek, in the years he had known her Albus had never seen Minerva cry and as sorry as he felt for her he was also happy for her. Crying in this situation meant that Minerva had finally found someone to let in and Albus had tried to convince her to do this for years, he had to stop himself from smiling to widely but allowed himself a small one as he wiped a tear from her cheek with his hand.

"I see you've finally taken my advice and let another woman in."

"Don't go there Albus, please, I haven't even told Hermione about that."

Nodding solemnly Albus stood and walked to the door, taking a last look at the woman many people admired and sighed. It was going to be a tough time for her and Albus knew he would do everything he could to help her, he only wondered if it would be enough. Back in the room Minerva couldn't force herself to stay awake any longer, her eyes closed and she was asleep in an instant. Looking around Minerva knew she was dreaming but found she couldn't care as she saw Hermione awake and walking towards her, the brilliant smile that lit her world on her face, and laughed when Minerva almost tackled her to the ground running to her and pulling Hermione into her arms. Feeling Hermione's arms around her waist Minerva found herself wondering if she could stay asleep like this forever but as she thought that, she knew that there were several things bothering her about this, how was Hermione here, this didn't feel like a dream at least not like any she remembered. They were all vague and unfocused but this one was detailed, she could feel the warmth of Hermione's arms around her waist and the feel of her breath along her neck as they embraced. It felt real.

"Hermione, what is going on? Is this real?"

"It is in a way, My Love. Our minds have linked through our magic, don't ask me how I know, it's rather strange to have this knowledge without knowing how I have it."

Pulling away from Hermione, Minerva looked at her and ran the back of her hand slowly along her cheek, feeling the tears threatening to fall again as she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her and realized that she was still unconscious and laying in the hospital bed. Still Hermione looked back at her a smile on her face that made Minerva smile herself. Feeling one of Hermione's hands move from her waist to her shoulder, Minerva saw the smile fade from Hermione's face and felt the hand around her waist move to her cheek.

"Minerva, when you wake up, I want you to go see Molly and get her help to plan our wedding. I don't want you sitting around my room anymore."

"I can't Hermione, the thought of leaving you alone is like tearing out my heart."

Unable to help herself Minerva found herself laughing at the look on Hermione's face, it reminded Minerva of the look that she used on students that had disappointed or annoyed her. Realizing why Minerva was laughing Hermione's expression softened and she took Minerva's hands in her own and smiling once again pulled Minerva closer to place a soft kiss against her lips

"Minerva, you're not going to lose me and you know it, we have a long life to build with each other before we say good-bye. Now I want you to go and get help planning our wedding, if not for yourself, do it for me."

Minerva closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Hermione's and with a sigh nodded, finding herself unable to speak. Pulling her hands away from Hermione's, Minerva pulled Hermione into a hug her arms wrapping around Hermione's waist and pressed her lips to Hermione's neck as Hermione's hands wrapped around her shoulders. The next thing Minerva knew she was waking up in the hospital room and smiling as she looked at Hermione, moving in to place a kiss on her forehead Minerva straightened up and placed her hand on Hermione's for a few moments before leaving Hermione's room and walking to the entrance hall, before apperating back to her manor. Walking up to her room Minerva pulled off the robes she was wearing and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. As the water ran over her body and she felt herself starting to relax, Minerva started to relive the time she had spent with Hermione and felt the helplessness she felt in the living room of Hermione's parent's home run through her once again. With the return of Hermione's parents to her memory Minerva felt the anger returning as well as the thoughts of returning to the house for revenge but quickly pushed them away as soon as she thought them, knowing how disappointed Hermione would be with her if she did.

Stepping out of the shower and using a wandless charm, dried herself off and walked out to pull on a fresh set of robes before stepping outside the wards to her manor once more to apperate but this time to the burrow. Knocking on the door to the burrow Minerva couldn't help but feel that she should wait for Hermione to wake to plan the wedding but Hermione had insisted that she get Molly's help with this so she was going to get her help. After a few more moments the door was opened and Molly was standing in the doorway.

"Minerva? Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no, Molly, I've had a rather strange dream I suppose you could say. Would you mind if I come in? It will be easier to explain sitting down."

A month had passed since Minerva had seen Hermione in her sleep and every night since then her hope of seeing Hermione when she was asleep did not fail her. It had been a tough fight to convince Molly that it wasn't a dream but with Albus' help she had managed it. Keeping her up to date on the planning with Molly and getting her input on things that neither Minerva nor Molly could decide on was only another point that had Minerva looking forward to sleeping. Minerva was sitting in the chair next to Hermione's bed one morning when she felt her stomach suddenly lurch and twist and started running to the bathroom where she threw up into the toilet just as the door was opened and a healer walked in. As the healer, named Rayne, who had been there the day Hermione was admitted walked into the room he looked around, a puzzled expression on his face as he did, it had become habit for him to come in early and check on Hermione and talk with Minerva and since Hermione had been admitted Minerva had never been absent. It wasn't long before he heard the sounds coming from the bathroom and he walked in to see if everything was alright. Performing a quick diagnostic spell behind Minerva's back Rayne felt a smile play on his lips as he read the diagnostic sheet.

"Well Minerva it seems as though you're having a rough morning. How long has this been going on?"

"It's just started today as a matter of fact."

"In that case I do believe congratulations are in order."

Straightening up Minerva felt her stomach steady itself enough for her to stand and flush the toilet before turning around to face Rayne. He was standing with a smile that said he knew something she didn't. Crossing her arms across her chest, Minerva gave Rayne a cold glare that made the smile on his face fade rather quickly and Minerva couldn't help but give herself some internal praise for still being able to have that effect on people who weren't her students.

"Well are you going to tell me what you are congratulating me for or are you going to just stand there grinning like an idiot?"

"I believe you should sit down for this Minerva."

Sighing Minerva walked past Rayne as he moved aside to allow her to walk to the chair next to Hermione's bed first. Sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed Rayne took in the older woman's appearance for a few seconds before sighing and consulting the parchment he held before speaking.

"Congratulations are in order Minerva, because you happen to be pregnant."

At the stunned and shocked silence to his words Rayne looked up from his parchment and smiled as he saw the look on Minerva's face matched the silence in the room. Minerva was clearly questioning if this was a prank of some kind so Rayne handed her the parchment he was holding and waited as she read it several times before it fluttered to the ground and Minerva leaned forward to rest her head in her hands.

"What's wrong? You should be happy."

"Happy!? And just what do I have to be happy about when I now have to worry about taking care of a child when its mother is lying in a hospital bed unaware of the fact that she is a mother! So please tell me what I should be happy for?"

At the stunned silence that met her words Minerva returned her head to her hands and stayed that way until Rayne left after checking on Hermione. As her thoughts raced through her head Minerva couldn't help but wonder how this happened even though she knew perfectly when and how it happened, the night of the day she had proposed to Hermione. She was too enthralled at the time to realize it, but now that she was more grounded she remembered it vividly. Minerva had forgotten her contraceptive charm that day. Giving a sigh Minerva's thoughts raced around wildly she still had so much she wanted to tell Hermione about herself before even considering having a child with her, not that she wasn't ready but she would've been more comfortable with the situation had she told her at least about the woman Albus had referred to the night Minerva had first seen Hermione in her dreams. After a long silence in the room, Minerva's thoughts resting on the woman Albus had referred to Minerva finally spoke her name aloud for the first time in more years than she cared to remember.

"Sarah…."

"Who's Sarah?"

Giving a yelp and jumping from the chair Minerva drew her wand her eyes flying around the room as she turned looking for the source of the voice, still under the assumption that Hermione was asleep. Finally turning to the bed Minerva saw that Hermione was sitting up and smiling at her. Following her first reaction, Minerva's wand fell to the floor as she jumped the short distance between the chair she was standing in front of and Hermione's bed to hug Hermione and pull her into a kiss that left both women lost for words and breath when they finally broke apart several minutes later. As Minerva raised her shaking hand to stroke Hermione's cheek Hermione spoke again.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?"

"Soon, I promise I will tell you all about her when we get back home. I have a great deal I need to tell you. Now you stay here while I go and find someone to check on you."

"Alright, My Love."

Smiling and kissing Hermione once more, Minerva stood and ran out the door hoping feverishly that this wasn't another dream while simultaneously knowing that this was no dream. Finding Rayne that had checked on Hermione just a few moments ago, Minerva ran over to him, quickly informed him that Hermione was awake and ran with him back to Hermione's room where they found Hermione smiling at them from her bed. After a quick check to make sure Hermione's memory and neurological functions were still intact Minerva and Rayne were happy to find that there was no damage that was obvious to Hermione's short or long-term memory or thinking skills. After a few more tests Rayne informed Minerva and Hermione that Hermione was free to leave as all her vitals and tests came up fine. Pulling Hermione to her feet as Rayne left Minerva handed Hermione her robes and placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving to wait outside where she sent a Patronus to Albus, Harry and the Weasleys to tell them that Hermione was awake and well, that the two would be visiting the burrow the next day and to wait until then to contact either of them. A short time later Hermione appeared outside the door and snuck up on Minerva who was lost in thought and wrapped her arms around her waist before nuzzling and kissing her neck. Jumping in surprise at first Minerva smiled as she felt Hermione's lips at her neck and turned in her arms to wrap her own arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"What do you say to going home so I can keep my promise?"

"I like the sound of that."

Pulling Hermione to the entrance of the hospital Minerva and Hermione apperated to the manor, walked inside and after getting settled on the couch in the living room, with Minerva laying on her back, Hermione wrapped in her arms her back against Minerva's chest, Hermione sighed in happiness. Minerva however was reliving the memories she'd need to keep her promise to Hermione. Finally Minerva kissed Hermione's head before speaking.

"I think it's time I told you about Sarah."

Turning to face Minerva, Hermione nodded to indicate that she was listening and for Minerva to continue.

"Sarah and I were in the same group of first years and we became friends quickly, we were extremely close much like Harry, Ginny and yourself are. It was about 4th year when I realized I am attracted to women and Sarah in particular. I kept it to myself but still stayed friends with her, I think she could tell that I was hiding something from her but she always seemed to believe my excuses. It was 7th year before my feelings for her came out…."

******FLASHBACK******

A younger Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her bed at Hogwarts, staring at the bed that belonged to her dorm mate and best friend, Sarah Sarrasri*, slept. She smiled as she let her fantasy drift through her mind of her and Sarah holding each other close as they kissed and sighed in contentment. Shaking her head Minerva forced herself to come back down to earth, she wasn't even sure that Sarah was attracted to women let alone being attracted to Minerva. As though sensing her thoughts Sarah walked through the door to their dorm and smiled at Minerva as she walked over to Minerva's bed and sat down.

"How are you doing Min?"

"I'm fine, just a little worn out at the moment."

Nodding but keeping a look of skepticism on her face Sarah was silent for a few moments before speaking again. When she did she placed her hand on Minerva's cheek and tried to ignore the change in her friend as she leaned forward.

"I don't believe you, you've been acting weird around me for a while. Did I do something to make you upset with me?"

"No, Sarah you haven't but, if you don't leave I might do something that could jeopardize our friendship and I don't want that."

Cursing herself for not having more self-control Minerva just lay there waiting for Sarah to move. When she didn't she started to fidget, her hands unconsciously gripping handfuls of her robes to keep them from wrapping around Sarah's waist and the back of her neck to pull her in closer for a kiss.

"What do you mean, Min? We've been friends for a long time; it would take a lot for me to not want to be friends with you."

Unable to find words to express herself and finally running out of self-control Minerva's hands went around Sarah's waist and the back of her neck as she knew they would and pulled her down for a kiss that left Sarah in shock. When they finally broke apart Minerva covered her face with her hands and rolled on to her side so she couldn't see what she thought would be coming, the anger and disgust on Sarah's face. But there were no angry words or any words at all, Sarah simply forced Minerva on to her back once again and pulled her hands from her face so she could lean down and kiss Minerva again. As both women became lost in the kiss, Minerva was the one who had the presence of mind left to close the curtains around her bed and erect some Silencing Charms as well as a charm to keep anyone but her or Sarah from opening them. With that done Minerva's wand was placed on the bedside table and became lost in Sarah's flowing blonde hair. Minerva moaned as she felt Sarah's hands roaming her body and ran her own hands down Sarah's back to cup her rear, smiling as she heard, as well as felt, Sarah moan as Minerva's hands reached their destination. The two stayed in the bed for the rest of the night and weren't bothered as they made love for most of the night, finally collapsing into an exhausted sleep around midnight.

Upon waking the next day Minerva found herself in an empty bed with no signs of Sarah anywhere in the room. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes Minerva quickly had a shower in the bathroom attached to the dorm room, got dressed and went down to eat in the Great Hall. Looking up and down the Gryffindor Table, Minerva couldn't find a trace of Sarah's signature blonde hair and felt herself becoming uneasy. After eating Minerva decided to go down to the lake to collect her thoughts, hopefully alone. Upon reaching the bank of the lake Minerva looked around and found herself alone and smiled, at least that had gone right. Sitting on the grass, her legs straight on the ground Minerva sighed, she had hoped to be relaxing in this spot with her arms around Sarah, but it seemed that Sarah was having trouble accepting what had happened yesterday. Minerva had lost track of time and was just about to get up to head back to the castle when she heard someone behind her clearing their throat. Turning around Minerva felt her heart jump into her throat as she saw Sarah standing there.

"Would you mind some company?"

"I'd love some."

Minerva answered with a smile that didn't quite display how she was really feeling. Where had Sarah gone after she woke up? Why was she here now? Giving a deep internal sigh Minerva looked at Sarah and saw that she was staring intently at the grass in front of her.

"What's wrong Sarah? Why did you leave this morning?"

"I didn't know what to think, I wanted to just forget it because I've never thought I would do something like that."

"What do you mean, "like that"? You say it like it was something you're ashamed of."

"You mean you aren't ashamed of it Min? We were both raised to believe that two women having sex is wrong and you know that."

"I'm not ashamed of making love to the woman I'm in love with Sarah."

She had spoken so softly, Minerva wasn't even sure Sarah had heard her until she saw Sarah's head fly up and look at Minerva, her eyes wide in shock and her jaw open in surprise. Minerva kept her eyes on her knees and tried to keep herself from crying as she felt the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You can't mean that Minerva. You're not a dyke and I know it."

As she heard the words Sarah said Minerva turned her head quickly toward Sarah and knew that her face reflected the rage she felt from the look of fear on Sarah's face.

"How would you know I don't mean that!? I just told you my deepest secret and you tell me I'm lying to you! And how dare you call me a dyke considering you just spent the night moaning my name as I fingered you!"

Sarah quickly stood and drew her wand, gripping it tightly and aiming it at Minerva, who was on her feet with her wand drawn just as fast.

"How dare you! I should curse you into next week for that!"

Her jaw set, Minerva chose not to speak but instead lowered her wand and turned to walk back to the castle. After taking a few steps, she turned her head to look at Sarah from around her shoulder.

"Just because you can't handle the truth doesn't mean I can't. You enjoyed what happened last night, and when you finally come to terms with that, I just might be around to give you a repeat performance."

Minerva turned her head back toward the castle and continued walking, as she was about to reach the door Minerva heard a scream of rage and turned around just in time to find Sarah's wand inches from her face. Backing up Minerva felt her back hit the wall next to the doorway. Before she could think of her next move Sarah did something she never thought the woman she thought she loved would ever do.

"AVADA"

As Minerva heard the beginning of the curse she threw herself in front of the doorway just in time to hear Sarah finish the curse.

"_KEDAVRA!"_

Both women were breathing heavily as the door opened and Albus stepped out to see Minerva staring wide eyed at Sarah and Sarah staring wide eyed at the scorch mark she had just made on the wall where Minerva had just been standing. Both Albus and Minerva watched as Sarah dropped her wand and dropped to her knees, not speaking but both could see that her lips were moving. Finally finding the strength to stand, Minerva pulled herself to her feet and turned to face Albus.

"Headmaster, please you can't expel Sarah."

The only response to Minerva's words were, to pick up Sarah's fallen wand and gripping Sarah's right arm, Albus' hand motioning for Minerva to take Sarah's left arm. Once standing again, Minerva and Albus led Sarah to the Headmaster's office and, once inside, gently setting Sarah down in a chair. Walking around his desk, Albus sat behind it and let his eyes travel between Sarah and Minerva.

"Would you like to explain what just happened outside, Miss McGonagall?"

After relating the story of what happened and why, choosing to leave out the part where Minerva and Sarah had made love, to him Albus sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss McGonagall but I don't see how any of this will prevent Miss Sarrasri's expulsion from this school and her probable incarceration in Azkaban."

"Please she may have just tried to kill me but, I love her. I don't want to see her in that place or expelled from Hogwarts."

Minerva watched with bated breath as Albus placed his fingertips together in front of his face, his eyes seeming to pierce through Minerva, making her shiver slightly, as he appeared to be lost deep in thought.

"Considering that by now I'd have gotten a notification from the Minister about an unforgivable curse being performed on school grounds, the notification to the Ministry could have been lost given the state of affairs in our world at the moment it is indeed plausible."

"Will you expel her?"

"No, I will not. But I must insist that she be moved to another dorm room as it seems your love is not returned. I don't want any issues or any more attempts on your life from Miss Sarrasri."

******END FLASHBACK******

Minerva looked up at Hermione to see her looking back at Minerva with wide eyes and her hands covering her mouth. It was a few moments before Hermione spoke after lowering her hands.

"She tried to kill you and you begged Albus to let her stay? Why would you do that?"

"I thought she loved me in return, deep down beneath the anger and resentment and I was right."

"What do you mean, Minerva?"

Swallowing as she felt tears returning to her eyes again as she remembered what happened to her friend.

"Once we left Hogwarts I came to accept that she didn't return my feelings. I Joined the Ministry's Auror Department to fight against Voldemort. Every day for 15 years she sent me an owl and I just tossed the parchment aside, thinking it was just her saying that she hated me over and over. Then one day I found out she was killed not 2 days before Voldemort killed Harry's mother and father. I went to her funeral and her sister asked me why I never answered her letters. I told her that I never opened them and just put them in a box. She yelled at me and told me that I needed to go home and read them. I was so surprised I left and went home to do as she told me to do. I spent the next few days crying, after reading Sarah's letters. They weren't letters of hate as I thought they were but her telling me that I was right and that she did indeed love me in return. I found out later that she barely did anything other than sit in her room looking at a picture of us and crying. She was killed coming to see me after her sister practically threw her out saying not to come back until she'd been to see me and tell me how she felt in person."

Hermione had been silent throughout the time that Minerva spoke, tears shining in her own eyes. Finally she moved forward and pulled Minerva into a tight hug as the older woman cried into her shoulder. After a few minutes Minerva pushed herself away from Hermione's shoulder and smiled at her.

"But that's enough about my past; I have some news for you that's much happier."

Unable to find her voice, Hermione nodded before wiping the tears away from her eyes and smiling at Minerva, feeling extremely lucky that she was able to make Minerva feel loved after hearing about what happened in her past.

"Hermione, love, I'm pregnant."

* * *

*For those of you who recognize this name and are wondering, I am terrible at choosing names and such so I "borrowed" it from Tamora Pierce's character Veralidaine Sarrasri who is the main character in her Immortals Quartet, which is a great series of books I highly recommend them. Anyway the name and character mentioned belong to her and i am just borrowing it.

Well that's it for now, but before i leave you all to pass out and sleep for a good long while i have a favor to ask of all of you. I would like to leave it up to you to decide the gender of the baby. So please PM me or visit my profile to cast your vote there as to the gender of the baby. As for Minerva's reaction to Sarah attempting to kill her, well lets just say in my experience, love is rarely logical this is simply my take on a woman who is in love and is met with anger and hostility.


	8. Chapter 8

okay here it is, the next chapter in my story. This one was crazy to try and get out between looking for a job and trying to get myself some motivation to write anything at all i was kept rather, preoccupied. This story is indeed coming to a close i have at most another 2 chapters to write before i conclude the story and start beating my brain senseless for more ideas to write. i am also leaving the poll open on my profile until i'm finished with everything else in the next chapter so you all have about another month or so to cast your votes about the baby or babies gender. One last thing before we get to the stuff you all really want to see, i need to send a HUGE thank you to The 4th Black Sister who was an amazing source of help with this chapter so to her i say, thank you thank you thank you. with that said, please enjoy the chapter and i hope it's not too wonky.

* * *

A spell called Love

Chapter 8

Minerva sat with a smile on her face as she watched the emotions pass on Hermione's face ranging from happiness to fear, excitement to worry and around the full range of emotions between them. Reaching over to her Minerva took Hermione's hand and waited for her to run through all her worries and giving her time to process what was happening. It was several minutes before Hermione smiled widely and pulled Minerva in for a hug and kissing her. Minerva felt Hermione's hand moving over her stomach as they kissed and later would swear if asked she could feel the love Hermione felt for her through the touch. Breaking apart Minerva allowed Hermione to be the first to speak.

"You're really pregnant, Minerva?"

"I saw the diagnostic spell's results myself not an hour before you woke up."

As Minerva took Hermione's hand she felt Minerva's demeanour change suddenly, becoming more serious as she looked into Hermione's eyes. Looking into Minerva's eyes Hermione could tell she had questions about her mother and father's reaction to their presence. Nodding to Minerva, Hermione let her know that she was okay with talking about it.

"Hermione, I get the impression that you're not being entirely truthful about what happened the day you told your parents about your sexuality."

Turning her head, Hermione could feel herself blushing, she had been caught and she knew it. Hermione had left out a large portion of the story because she wasn't ready to talk about it and Hermione could tell that Minerva wasn't offended or in any way hurt that she hadn't been told, just as she was not hurt that Minerva hadn't told her about Sarah. Turning back to Minerva, Hermione took a few moments to gather her thoughts before beginning the story.

"I did leave something out Minerva, and I know that you are aware why I did. The argument about my sexuality didn't start out on that subject. It was on the subject of my "addition" as you so eloquently put it if I remember right."

Letting out a short laugh Minerva nodded, telling Hermione to continue with her story, as her thumb ran slowly across the back of Hermione's hand giving her comfort.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Hermione was standing outside the Living room in her parent's home, just behind the wall so she could hear what they were saying without being seen and what she heard was upsetting her a great deal. Her mother and father were planning out a trip that they were going to take, but they had not told Hermione about it and Hermione couldn't help the knot that formed in her stomach as she listened, she was not going to like this and her fear was confirmed as she continued to listen.

"Well the appointment has already been made but how are we going to get her to go with us, she's not going to come willingly."

"I've thought of that, we'll have to sedate her. It's the only way we'll have to mix it up in her food or drink if she doesn't agree to this. One way or another we're going to have a proper daughter not a half daughter half son."

Hearing her father say those words made Hermione drop the book she was holding. Both her parents jumped and turned around to see their daughter standing in the doorway to the Living room, the anger burning in her eyes as she crossed her arms and stared at them. Both her mother and father flinched before their eyes flicked toward each other and nodding at one another before turning their attention back to Hermione but before they could begin it was Hermione that spoke first.

"So, I'm not a proper daughter to the both of you then. Well that's good to know considering I thought you were both rather proud of what I've done so far."

"Hermione, we are very proud of you but your father and I want you to be happy and honestly how are you going to have a relationship with a nice boy with that thing hanging between your legs."

"That isn't your concern; you will cancel whatever appointment it is that you have made. I will not be forced into whatever you have planned."

Her father sighed as he stood and walked toward Hermione, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and removing it just as quickly as the stare she was giving him intensified. Shaking his head he tried to plead with Hermione to see her parent's point of view.

"Hermione without that thing between your legs, you'll be able to have a relationship without worrying about what the boy you're with will say or how he'll react to it. You should be happy with what we've done for you."

"I should be happy that you're trying to plan my future for me? I'll have you both know that I have no intention of marrying anyone that is a male. I happen to be in love with an amazing woman and nothing you say or do will change that. I would suggest you both get used to that idea."

Hermione got no further in anything that she had wanted to say as the back of her father's hand made contact with her cheek and knocked her to the floor. As he stared down at Hermione, he had no idea just how bad he had made things as he was too busy yelling at her for what she had said.

"How dare you even suggest such a thing! No daughter of mine will ever have a relationship with another woman. I would suggest you get used to the idea of being a full woman like you should be. We are taking you tomorrow and you are having that thing between your legs removed leaving you as you normal, like you should be."

This time it was Hermione's father that was interrupted as Hermione drew her wand without her mother or father noticing. All the hexes and curses she'd learned over the years came crashing through her mind but one stood out beyond all others. Poking her wand out just far enough so her spell would affect her father and not her, she cast the curse non-verbally and smiled as a jet of silver light hit her father before standing and turning her wand on her mother as the same jet of silver light was emitted from her wand. Watching with a satisfaction born of a hate that she had not known she could feel for her parents she stepped back to watch the events unfold, her father looking up at her in pain and rage.

"What have you done to us you freak!"

"Since you both are so concerned with what's right and what's wrong I decided to put you both in the same position I'm in, well in a way. You both have had your genitals changed to that of the opposite gender. I hope you both enjoy it."

With that Hermione grabbed the book she had dropped and walked back up to her room and with a quick wave of her wand, all of her clothes and belongings flew to her trunk, which she had expanded, and closed it with a snap before shrinking and lightening it so it was able to be carried in her pocket. Walking back down the stairs Hermione saw her parents still on the ground, her father's head flying up to stare at her as she reappeared.

"Change us back! Right now, not that it will change anything! You are no longer welcome in this house."

With a stare that left her father feeling like his blood had been frozen, Hermione stopped in front of the door before opening it and giving her father a smile that made him shiver.

"I don't think so, and don't hold out on any help from the Ministry of Magic; even if they knew about this I doubt they could do anything to help you."

With these words, Hermione closed the door and walked to the alleyway that she and Minerva would apperate to later on, and apperated into the Leaky Cauldron's apperation area.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Minerva sat, anger emanating off of her in waves as she was barely restraining herself from hunting down Hermione's mother and father for how they treated her. It was Hermione who brought her anger to a stand-still by placing one of her hands on Minerva's. Looking into Hermione's deep chocolate brown eyes Minerva felt her anger subside and, shaking her head with a smile on her face, Minerva couldn't help but marvel at how easily Hermione could change her mood. Moving her free hand Minerva cupped one of Hermione's cheeks and ran her thumb across it as she stared into Hermione's eyes as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I never should have let you go back there after that. They had no right to treat you like that"

Placing her finger against Minerva's lips Hermione smiled as she moved that finger and pulled Minerva in for another kiss. Breaking apart Hermione took Minerva by the hand and stood up, while they had been talking and Hermione had told her story as well as Minerva telling hers, it had gotten late looking over at the clock Hermione saw that it was getting close to midnight and Hermione had to smile as she pulled Minerva up to their bedroom. As Hermione walked up to the dresser to pick out her sleep wear she heard Minerva clear her throat to get her attention and turned to face her.

"What's wrong Minerva?"

"Well, something has been bothering me about your story about your parents and them forcing you into whatever operation they were talking about."

"You're wondering why they were going to have me get rid of my cock because you think it would leave me without anything of use aren't you?"

Nodding Minerva blushed as she saw Hermione walk forward and take Minerva's hand in hers before sliding it slowly up her leg. Hermione smiled as she saw Minerva's breath speed up as her hand slid between Hermione's legs. Guiding her hand past her panties Minerva gasped as Hermione slipped her hand past Hermione's testicles and her hand came into contact with Hermione's very wet entrance. Looking up at Hermione, Minerva saw her smiling down back at Minerva and her own breathing getting heavier. Smiling back at Hermione, Minerva nodded in understanding and pulled Hermione in for a kiss as she pulled her hand away and they both went to their respective dressers, Minerva thinking on what she had felt between her Love's legs. 'Well I suppose it's not that big of a shock that I missed it, I was always pretty preoccupied when I was down there.' Shrugging her thoughts away she quickly pulled off her robes and turned around just as Hermione slid into a deep blue night gown and crawled into bed. Smiling Minerva walked over to the bed and slid into the bed opposite Hermione and the two fell asleep with their arms around each other, enjoying the feeling of being in one another's arms once again.

Waking up the next morning Minerva placed a kiss against Hermione's neck before standing and walking to the shower. Standing under the spray Minerva smiled as she heard the door to the bathroom open and Hermione stepped into the shower, wrapping her hands around Minerva's waist, pressing her body against Minerva's with a soft sigh of contentment.

"Mmmm, good morning, My Love"

Turning around in Hermione's arms, Minerva wrapped her own arms around Hermione and kissed her before responding.

"Good morning to you as well, Dear. I was thinking we should go to the Burrow today so Molly and I can get you up to speed on the planning we've done so far."

Nodding, Hermione and Minerva broke apart and finished their shower Hermione looking forward to actually seeing what had been described in their linked dreams, neither woman being able to find a way to use their magic in any way. After stepping out of the shower and drying off with a quickly muttered charm from them both, Hermione and Minerva dressed. Both women decided that because it was turning out to be a warm day some lighter Muggle clothing would be preferable to the robes they would normally wear. Hermione dressed in a pair of Blue Jeans and a white short sleeved shirt while Minerva chose a pair of Beige Khakis and a grey V neck short sleeved top. Once Hermione and Minerva were done dressing they made their way downstairs to have Breakfast before heading outside the wards to apperate to the Burrow to meet Molly. As the two knocked on the door before stepping into the kitchen Minerva made sure to step in ahead of Hermione to make sure Molly didn't tackle Hermione or crush her with one of her hugs. It turns out it was a good idea that Minerva did, as soon as Molly saw Hermione she gave a cry of happiness and started running towards her. Pressing her hands into Molly's shoulders, Minerva pushed her back into the kitchen and smiled at Molly.

"Molly I just got Hermione back from the hospital I don't want her back in there."

Unable to help themselves all three women started laughing as Molly moved backwards and allowed Hermione inside without going crazy and settled for giving her a long tight hug before the three settled down in the Kitchen to go over the planning that had already been decided on. After going over the flower arrangements Hermione smiled as she saw how the two had arranged the Lavender and Lilac in the bouquet that Hermione was going to carry and gripped Minerva's hand under the table as she smiled at her. Lavender was Hermione's favourite flower and Lilac was Minerva's and Hermione couldn't help but lean over and place a kiss on Minerva's cheek as it showed just how well Minerva knew her as well as loved her. Molly simply sat watching the two for a few seconds before moving to the location of both the ceremony and the reception. Running through the possible locations to have the wedding Hermione, Minerva and Molly very quickly decided to have it at Hogwarts, knowing without words that the castle was a cornerstone in so many people's lives that were going to be invited to the wedding.

After deciding to ask Albus if he would let them use the grounds by the lake for the ceremony as well as the Great Hall for the reception the group moved on to planning the meal, both women quickly relenting to letting Molly cook the meal for them. After moving from the food Hermione and Minerva looked at each other, the only thing they could think of that was left was their dresses and both women smiled as they thought of the other woman in a flowing white dress. Hermione was unable to stop herself from having a tear fall down her cheek when she realized she wasn't going to be wearing her mother's dress but as the memories of what her parents had said and did those thoughts and feelings were swept away, but Hermione was shocked to find that her tears weren't from the sadness and regret she felt. Hermione smiled as she realized her tears were from the warmth and love she felt from Minerva, and the love, acceptance and feeling of family Hermione felt from Molly. Minerva, quickly seeing Hermione's tears gave her a questioning look at first but soon smiled as she saw the smile on her love's face. Leaning in Minerva kissed Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"I know how you feel Love, I feel it too"

Both Hermione and Minerva smiled over at Molly and saw she too was crying with a smile on her face and both women got up and sat on either side of her before pulling her into a hug. Molly smiled a little wider as she pulled the two women in for a tighter hug, she felt so lucky to have both women as friends. After a few moments, Minerva looked at Hermione and nodded before pulling out of the hug and straightening up.

"Molly, Hermione and I have something to tell you."

As soon as Minerva finished Molly's eyes snapped over to her and went as wide as she could make them. To calm Molly down, Minerva slipped her hand over Molly's and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Molly, it's good news, although it may require some alterations to my dress."

Molly sat wondering what would good news would require alterations to Minerva's dress and it took her several minutes before she noticed Minerva's free hand resting over her stomach and her eyes widened again as she made the connection, looking over at Hermione to confirm her thoughts and received a nod from the young woman. Turning back to Minerva, Molly pulled her into a tight hug as Minerva and Hermione started laughing as they had both said that would be the first thing Molly would do once she found out. Finally pulling away Molly pressed her hand over Minerva's as it rested on her stomach.

"Oh Minerva this is wonderful news, do you know how far along you are? Do you know what the gender is?"

Still laughing Minerva put her hand on Molly's shoulder to stop her questions for the moment so she could control herself. Finally regaining control of her laughter, Minerva wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Molly.

"I'm about a month along Molly, and no we don't know what the gender is, I don't know about Hermione but I would prefer to wait until the baby is actually here before we find out what the gender is."

Letting her eyes wander from Molly's face to Hermione's, Minerva saw Hermione nod as she smiled at Minerva over Molly's shoulder. Before either of them could say another word Ginny came running into the kitchen and hugged Hermione tightly as soon as she got within arm's reach. Not long after, Harry came into the room much more calmly than Ginny had and he too gave Hermione a hug and a squeeze to the shoulder as he sat down to eat quickly before leaving, explaining he had a meeting with Kingsley about applying to the Auror training program. After Harry left, Ginny turned to Hermione and Minerva who had returned to the other side of the table from Molly.

"So have you planned the Bachelorette party yet?"

At this Hermione blushed several different shades of red while Minerva looked confused as she looked at Molly and Ginny both smiling with a wicked smile. Nudging Hermione to get her attention, Minerva nodded toward Molly and Ginny and gave Hermione a look that clearly asked if she should be worried and started worrying when Hermione nodded as Ginny spoke.

"Well I know what the 4 of us are doing tonight then, oh I'll go owl Fleur to see if she can get a night away from Bill to come."

With no more said, Ginny simple stood and ran out to go owl Fleur and Hermione let out a sigh telling Minerva that they were in for a long night. Standing up Hermione took Minerva's arm and pulled her up and towards the door.

"Well if you two insist on doing this we need to go get ready. Come on Minerva."

"Why am I coming Hermione, this should be a night for you and your friends."

Standing Molly turned to look at her a frown on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. It surprised Minerva how much Molly made her feel like an 11 year old student who'd just been caught out of bed and wandering the halls by a teacher.

"I don't think so Minerva, you're going to be attending as well, even if I have to drag you there myself."

With a laugh Minerva held up her hands, surrendering to the demand, knowing that if she fought it would just prolong the inevitable, when it came to times like this Molly was hard to win against as she came up with points even Minerva had trouble disputing. Laughing at the antics of the older women, Hermione pulled Minerva from the kitchen and outside the wards of the Burrow so they could apperate home to change quickly. Walking into the house and up to their room, Minerva found herself preoccupied with what to expect tonight. Never having even heard of a Bachelorette party Minerva found herself wishing she could face a group of Death Eaters instead without even knowing why. Hermione pulled open the door to their room and stepped inside, walked over to her dresser and opened it quickly taking stock of what she could lend Minerva to wear, knowing that the older woman wouldn't have anything Ginny or Molly would be happy with seeing her wearing to their night out. Smiling Hermione pulled out a deep Emerald Green dress and pressed it into Minerva's hands with a quickly whispered 'Don't argue just put it on' before moving and picking a black backless dress for herself. Smiling Hermione pulled off her clothes and watched in the mirror as Minerva simply stared at her as she stripped off her clothes. As she stood naked in front of the mirror Hermione smiled as she saw Minerva licking her lips. Turning her head to face Minerva, Hermione smiled and winked at her.

"That's not getting your dress on Minerva."

Smiling at the blush on Minerva's face from being caught staring, Hermione turned and pulled on a pair of black silk panties with a matching bra before sliding her dress on and grabbing a few things to fix her make up. After finishing up she smiled as she looked at Minerva, the dress Hermione gave her fit perfectly, ending just above her knees and wasn't too low cut in the front and Hermione found herself staring at her. Shaking her head as she heard Minerva laughing, Hermione looked at Minerva with a smile on her face.

"And just what is so funny?"

"If you had stared any longer I don't think we'd have made it outside the room let alone to whatever Molly and Ginny have planned for us."

Shaking her head Hermione extended her hand to Minerva and smiled when Minerva took her hand and the two walked out of the house. After apperating to the Burrow Hermione and Minerva walked in to see Ginny and Fleur waiting for them and no sooner had they walked in to the door they were being pulled out by the two. Smiling as they did so, Ginny took Hermione's arm and Fleur took Minerva's arm and both apperated after giving Hermione and Minerva a chance to prepare for the side along apperation. Not even giving Minerva or Hermione time to look at their surroundings, Ginny and Fleur pulled them into a building that turned out to be a Night Club for Magical persons. Spotting Molly over at a table Ginny and Fleur walked over to the table and sat down next to her, joined shortly after by Hermione and Minerva. Looking over at the 3 other witches Hermione and Minerva couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tonight, Hermione knew it was just a night out with her friends but she couldn't help but think that something else was going to happen as they went to get some drinks for themselves.

As the night went on Hermione found herself relaxing, realizing that Ginny, Molly and Fleur had nothing planed except a night out with friends and was surprised as she saw Minerva seemed to be enjoying herself, letting out a side that only she had seen before. Hermione saw Minerva telling jokes and laughing and just generally enjoying herself, not something the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was known for and she could tell that Molly, Ginny and Fleur were surprised as well, surprised but happy that she was letting her hair down so to speak. Hermione smiled a little wider as she reached across to take Minerva's hand under the table and just sat back to enjoy this time, after what had happened with her parents Hermione was happy to once again be around people who loved her unconditionally and it brought a tear to her eye as she listened to the stories and jokes being told. Suddenly Hermione stood as a slower song started playing and dragged Minerva over to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck as she pressed herself close to Minerva as Minerva smiled at her and leaned in to whisper to her.

"I'm glad I was dragged out tonight, I'm having an amazing time."

"I'm glad you are and I'm also glad that they are getting to see the real woman I'm marrying."

Pulling away slightly Minerva gave her a confused look as she let her hands fall to Hermione's waist. Smiling up at Minerva, Hermione pulled her close again and whispered into her ear.

"You're always the strict professor, even when you're away from the school except when you're alone with me. You never laugh or smile and you certainly never tell jokes. I thought Molly, Ginny and Fleur were going to have a heart attack when you made your first joke."

Giving a laugh as she remembered the looks on the 3 women's faces when she had made her joke, it was going to be a long time before that lost its humorous value. Placing a kiss on Hermione's neck Minerva pulled Hermione closer and held her tighter as they continued to dance.

It was late in the night before they decided to call it a night, Hermione and Minerva making plans to meet up with Molly and Ginny the next morning to go look at dresses for them. Hermione and Minerva were still laughing as they left and went their separate ways from Molly, Ginny and Fleur. As the 3 women apperated and started walking into the Burrow Molly was the first to say what all 3 had been thinking.

"I think we've just seen something only Hermione has seen before. It was a big surprise to see Minerva so…..relaxed."

Silently nodding, Ginny and Fleur followed Molly into the house and went up to their rooms to get a night's sleep before tomorrow morning. Hermione and Minerva were also just crawling into bed at the same time that their friends were. Hermione found herself sliding up behind Minerva and placing her arm around her hip so her hand was resting protectively over her stomach. Hermione could practically feel Minerva smiling as she put her hand over Hermione's and the two fell asleep, warmth and happiness radiating from their bodies. As the sun rose over the mountains and shone it's light into Minerva and Hermione's bedroom to wake the two women, Hermione found herself waking in the same position she fell asleep and couldn't have been happier as she pressed herself closer to Minerva, placing a kiss on her neck to wake her Love. Smiling as Minerva moaned in her sleep as Hermione kissed her neck, Hermione couldn't resist doing it again and again until Minerva's eyes opened and her head turned to the side to stare at Hermione.

"If you keep that up I will hold you responsible for what I do to you."

Laughing Hermione gave her one last kiss to the cheek and stood to walk into the bathroom to prepare for the day of trying on dresses. As the two arrived at the Burrow they weren't surprised to see both Ginny and Molly waiting for them outside, Ginny took Hermione to try on dresses and Molly took Minerva giving them both someone to give an opinion on the dresses they tried. It was getting later in the day when Ginny and Hermione walked into a store and smiled at the woman who walked up to them and started helping them try on dresses, it had been their 5th stop today and Hermione was still looking for anything that could even be considered something she would maybe wear. As Hermione looked through the dresses she had to smile as she imagined Minerva's face as she saw her wearing any one of these, but then she saw one that made her stop and she pulled it off the rack and went to go find Ginny and the woman helping them to see if there was a changing room available for her.

Stepping into the changing room that the woman had led her too, Hermione put the dress on the hook and looked at it again with a smile, she knew it was going to be perfect for her and that Minerva would love it. She ran her hands over the strapless, pure white dress, marvelling at the feel of the fabric under her fingers as she ran it over the top portion and down into the frills that would cover her legs, smiling at the slit that started around her knees. Pulling off her clothes and sliding carefully into the dress, Hermione smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and stepping out excitedly to see what Ginny thought. As soon as she stepped out Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny's jaw drop to the floor and her eyes widen to the point of almost falling out of her head. Even the woman who was helping them was speechless, Hermione was right, after all the searching she had found the dress that she knew would be perfect.

Around the same time Hermione had found her dress, Minerva was getting back to the Burrow, she and Hermione had agreed to keep Minerva's dress at the Burrow and Hermione's at their Manor. Placing the box on the table she smiled as she remembered Molly's reaction as she came out in a floor length Forest Green Strapless dress that pooled slightly around her feet. Smiling Minerva softly ran her fingers over it as Molly came up behind her and placed a hand softly on her shoulder, making Minerva jump.

"Molly! Good lord, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Minerva, but you weren't listening, I have been calling you, I have something I'd like you to wear on your wedding day."

A confused look on her face Minerva took the box from Molly and opened it, when she did so Minerva had to sit in the nearest chair, her hand over her heart and a tear forming in her eye as she looked up at Molly from the box, inside lay a necklace and earing pair, Silver with Emeralds hanging from them, the necklace a beautiful round cut Emerald, the earrings holding smaller versions of the one in the necklace. Finally looking up at Molly, Minerva shook her head before speaking.

"Molly, these are beautiful but I couldn't.."

Minerva never got to argue before Molly was sitting next to her taking the box from her hands and putting it on the table. Turning to face Minerva fully, Molly took Minerva's hands in her own and stared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Minerva, don't give me any of this, Hermione has always been like a daughter to Arthur and I. I want you to wear these when you are standing there waiting for the woman whom you love and loves you as much as you love her. I have seen how much you love her when we went out last night, I am not going to have you not looking your absolute best for her."

Minerva could only smile and nod at Molly before pulling her into a hug, the necklace and earrings would be a welcome addition to her dress and she couldn't thank Molly enough for helping as much as she had. Standing up Minerva smiled at Molly once more before letting her gather up her dress and the box with the jewellery that Molly was letting her use. She was about to leave when she decided to stay and give Hermione a little more time before returning home. As Minerva was waiting a sudden thought occurred to her, they had decided on the lake and Hogwarts' Great Hall but they had yet to actually ask Albus' permission to use the grounds and castle. As she looked up she saw Molly entering the room once again and smiled at her.

"I have to leave for a little bit Molly, we may have decided where to host the wedding but we have yet to actually ask Albus if we would be able to do so."

Simply nodding at Minerva, Molly watched as Minerva walked out the door and outside the wards to apperate to Hogwarts, where they both knew that Albus would be despite it being the summer holidays. Sighing as she took in the sight of the castle surrounded by the colors of the sunset, Minerva walked up to the castle and up to Albus' office. Knocking on the door and opening it when Minerva heard Albus' voice giving permission to enter Minerva smiled at him as she made her way to his desk.

"Minerva! This is indeed a surprise, what brings you here my dear?"

"I have a favour to ask of you Albus."

Albus simply smiled as he listened to Minerva's request to use the castle for the wedding ceremony and reception and felt a tear run down his cheek as he saw the happiness radiating from his long-time friend. No sooner had Minerva finished speaking had Albus spoke.

"Minerva, you didn't even need to ask, of course you can host the wedding here, I'll prepare the arrangements at the lake and I'm sure the house elves will be busy for weeks cooking the food."

"Actually Albus, Molly has insisted that she be the one to cook the food."

Laughing, Albus shook his head, he should have known. There was no way that Molly was going to pass up the opportunity to cook at such an occasion.

"Well you can tell her that the kitchens and the house elves are open to helping her."

"I'm sure she'll put them to work straight away Albus. Thank you again, this means a lot to both Hermione and I."

Standing Albus walked around the desk and hugged Minerva as she stood to leave. Walking her to the door to his office he smiled as he listened to her continuing to talk about the planning that still needed to be done. Suddenly Minerva threw her arms up in the air and turned to Albus, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Albus with all the excitement I forgot I have something else I have to tell you."

"What's that Minerva?"

Placing a hand over her stomach she was sure she didn't need to tell him aloud but the look on his face told her it would help cement the reality of it to him. Smiling she nodded as she spoke.

"You guessed right, yet again Albus. I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful Minerva!'

Minerva couldn't help laughing as she was lifted into the air as Albus pulled her into a hug. Still laughing as Albus set her down, Minerva shook her head and gave him a light slap to his arm before hugging him one last time before leaving to return to the Burrow. As Minerva stepped into the kitchen, she smiled as she saw Hermione sitting at the table talking with Ginny and Molly. Standing and walking over to her Hermione placed a kiss on Minerva's cheek before turning to say her goodbyes for the night. Knowing that she would still have plenty to discuss with them about the wedding, they left after Minerva told them that not only did they have Albus' blessing to use the castle and it's grounds but Molly had permission to use the elves and kitchens. Leaving the kitchen and stepping outside the boundaries of the wards Hermione and Minerva couldn't help but laugh at the gleam in Molly's eyes when Minerva told her she had permission to use the kitchens.

A few weeks later, Minerva and Hermione were putting the finishing touches on the setup for the next day where they would be married and Hermione could feel herself shaking in excitement, knowing she would have a hard time getting to sleep tonight. She looked at the arch where in a matter of hours they would be married and smiled as she saw herself walking towards Minerva in her dress. Shivering in anticipation she felt, more than anything, Minerva walk up behind her and place her arms around Hermione's waist as she placed a kiss on Hermione's neck. Pulling Hermione closer Minerva rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Love?"

"Ready to be married to the woman I love more than anyone else? Of course I'm not."

Both women laughed and Minerva lightly slapped Hermione's arm. Turning around to face Minerva, Hermione pulled Minerva in for a deep kiss that showed her exactly how Hermione was feeling at the moment and when they broke apart, Hermione saw Minerva had her eyes closed and her breath was coming in heavy pants. Smiling as she watched Minerva, Hermione ran her hand over Minerva's stomach once more and broke Minerva out of her distraction. Turning around Minerva looked out at the people that were still there helping them set up a few things. Hermione couldn't help joining her in looking out at the crowd of people still there, smiling as she saw Harry and Sirius joking around with Remus and the Weasley twins. Seeing Harry and Sirius together sent Hermione into a flurry of flashbacks from their 3rd year.

It had been pure luck that Sirius hadn't been given the Dementor's kiss that night. If Hermione hadn't been there all of them knew that Sirius would probably still be considered a criminal. It surprised no one that Hermione knew the Stunning Spell that night, even with Pettigrew unconscious they still had to drag everyone out of the way of the werewolf that was Remus Lupin, and thanks to Sirius, who led him into the forest and managed to lose the werewolf in the trees before running back to Harry and the others to help get everyone back to the castle.

As she thought about those days, Hermione felt another pang of sadness as she thought of Ron. What he had said was unforgivable and she knew that, but he was one of her best friends before he had said those things and it hurt just a bit to know that he wasn't there to see her married. As she thought along those lines, she also felt another pang of sadness as she remembered her parents. It wasn't long after Hermione got out of the hospital that Hermione had received an owl from them. Hermione had gotten it for them in case they ever needed to get a hold of her while she was in her 4th year at Hogwarts. It was a simple apology for her father hitting her with the glass, even though it was unintentional. They were both still very angry with her and told her it changed nothing and that this would be the last time Hermione would be hearing from either of them. Despite the way the note ended Hermione had been touched by them apologizing and sent them a note saying that in the unlikely even they changed their minds, she would be there.

Looking up at Minerva, Hermione saw she was smiling down at her as she was lost in her thoughts. Wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist, she pulled her down to the gates to apperate them home, the people gathered smiling at them as they left. Minerva had told them to leave as they passed but Molly insisted that they stay until everything was finished, telling both of them to go home and get some sleep for tomorrow. Shaking their heads they turned and looked on, extremely grateful that they had such wonderful friends in their lives. Walking through the gates Hermione and Minerva apperated to their Manor and walked slowly up to their bedroom. Pushing the door open, Hermione and Minerva pulled their clothes off and looking at each other, shrugged before climbing into their bed naked and falling asleep in each-other's arms, looking forward to the coming day.

Waking up the next day was, thanks to Hermione insisting they use an alarm clock, even though Minerva had her doubts about it, a rather entertaining event as Minerva was so shocked she ended up sending the clock flying into the wall when it went off. With the ceremony taking place later in the day, it allowed Hermione and Minerva to sleep in a little later than they normally would, shaking her head Minerva sighed, waking up at 10 in the morning was something she was not used too. Looking at Hermione as she sat in the bed laughing, Minerva stood with her hands on her hips, giving the younger woman her best teacher's glare. However, spending so much time together had taught Hermione when Minerva was serious and when she was joking. The twitching that Hermione spotted at the corners of her mouth and the raised eyebrows told her that Minerva was joking and made Hermione laugh harder. Giving up her glare Minerva simply settled for sneaking over and giving Hermione a sharp prod to her ribs, making the younger woman shriek and fall out of the bed. Smiling, Minerva walked away and pulled on some clothes so she could travel to the Burrow, leaving Hermione at the Manor to get ready for the ceremony. Smiling as she watched Minerva pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Hermione waited until Minerva had left with a wave before starting to get dressed.

Walking over to her wardrobe, Hermione pulled out her gift from Ginny, pulling the top off the box Hermione looked down into the box holding a lingerie set include a white bra and panty set that would match her dress, with a garter and stockings. Shaking her head Hermione smiled as she remembered Ginny telling her that it would drive Minerva wild when she saw Hermione in it. Still chuckling at the memory, Hermione pulled the bra, panties, garter and stockings on before walking into the room that she and Minerva had decided would be off limits until tomorrow. Ginny was already inside and waiting for her, running over to Hermione, Ginny pulled her inside and they started to get Hermione dressed.

At the Burrow, Minerva was pulling on her own dress over her own gift from Ginny, as Hermione did Minerva couldn't help but shake her head at the young woman, insisting that she take Minerva and Hermione separately to get the finishing touches to their dresses. She wasn't aware of what Ginny had forced Hermione to buy but assumed it was something similar to what she was wearing. Looking at herself in the mirror, Minerva couldn't help but feel gratitude towards Ginny, Minerva knew that Hermione would love what she was wearing under her dress and as she took in the black slip and matching black and emerald bra and panty set she was wearing she knew Ginny was right. Hermione was going to love seeing her in this tonight and she couldn't thank Ginny enough for helping her make Hermione happy.

Turning around, Minerva saw Molly smiling as she looked at the dress and raised her eyebrow at what Minerva was wearing underneath it. Giving Molly a rather cheeky smile in return she simply stated that Molly had her daughter to thank for her undergarments. Stepping forward Minerva laughed as Molly handed her the box she had showed her weeks ago when they had gone shopping for her dress. Placing her hand over Molly's as it held the box, Minerva stared at her for a few moments before taking the box from her. Placing the box on a table, Minerva pulled out the necklace and placed it around her neck, smiling as she saw how it looked when wearing her dress as she put on the earrings as well. Turning around to face Molly once more, the dress fanning up around her feet as she spun, Minerva saw Molly staring at her with a smile on her lips and a tear in her eye as she walked over and hugged Minerva.

"Minerva, you look absolutely amazing. Hermione is such a lucky woman and it's obvious she knows it."

"I'm the lucky one here Molly, Hermione is everything I could ever want in a woman."

Sitting on the stool in the room, Minerva smiled as she felt the happiness run through her yet again at the thought of what was going to take place in a few hours. Minerva was going to be married to Hermione, even saying it in her head made her shiver in excitement. At that thought she burst out laughing, making Molly stare at her. Shaking her head Minerva simply told Molly that she found it funny that she was acting like a schoolgirl again. Hearing this made Molly join Minerva in her laughter as the two of them sat waiting. Looking at the watch on her wrist, Minerva stood and nodded to Molly, Hermione would be safely tucked away in the tent that had been set up for her to wait in by now. It was time for her to join the crowd at Hogwarts waiting for the event. Walking down to the front door of the Burrow, Minerva and Molly walked outside the border of the wards and apperated back to Hogwarts.

Upon arriving Minerva couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, it was as though the gods themselves wanted this day to go perfectly for them, barely 4 in the afternoon and the sun was beginning its downward trek to the horizon. Walking past the gates Minerva took some time to welcome and thank some of the people that had come to the wedding before walking to her tent to finish preparing for the ceremony. 2 hours later, Minerva was standing before the arch, nervously flattening her dress unnecessarily until Molly slapped her hands, making more than a few of the guests laugh. Minerva took a deep breath and smiled at Albus who was standing next to her, he was to be the one who joined them that day. Soon after Molly had slapped Minerva's hands the song began to play announcing Hermione was coming down the aisle. Straightening up, Minerva took another calming breath, which was a good idea because as she saw Hermione, her breath left her. Minerva found herself unable to take her eyes from Hermione as she slowly walked up to Minerva's side, barely noticing Arthur, who had agreed to give her away in the absence of her own father.

Smiling as she looked at Hermione in her dress, the fading sunlight glancing off her curled hair, and making her skin glow a beautiful shade, even as the fading sunlight encased her in a corona of light that made Minerva think she was looking at an angel, Minerva slid a deep red Lotus Flower from behind her back and slid it into Hermione's hair with a smile, letting her hand slowly drift down the side of her face in a gentle caress before leaning in to place a kiss on Hermione's cheek as she whispered in Hermione's ear.

"A red Lotus for you my Love, so you will always know that my heart and soul will be with you no matter what happens."

Minerva saw the single tear roll down Hermione's cheeks as she spoke and couldn't help reaching over and wiping it from her cheek before both women turned to face Albus. Both Hermione and Minerva nodded at Albus, letting him know that they were ready. Nodding in return Albus opened his arms in greeting to the group that had gathered.

"Greetings to one and all, it is our great privilege today to bear witness to the union of these two amazing women. However, you won't be hearing a lot from me, our two brides have decided to write their own vows and it is their wish that the ceremony be little more than that. So if you would Minerva."

Turning once again to face Hermione, Minerva took on of Hermione's hands in her own and smiled as she recited the vows that she had spent days writing, trying to get perfect. It came as no surprise to Minerva that she needed Molly's help several times during the writing of them.

"Hermione, when I proposed to you I told you a few things about you that made me want to spend the rest of my life with you. When we first started our relationship I started to feel as though the world would drop away when we would be in each other's arms but then I realized why it was I felt that way and exactly why I hold you so tightly. You very slowly became my world, I found myself thinking of any excuse I could to be around you because I felt I would die if I didn't. I said on that day that you bring light into my life, but you do so much more than that. You make every moment feel perfect, like nothing else matters as long as I am with you. I wish I could say I love you, but we both know that it's not true. I feel so much more strongly for you than that."

Smiling at the two women, Albus wasn't surprised when Hermione needed a few moments to regain her composure before speaking her own vows. Wiping away a few tears and clearing her throat, Hermione finally spoke.

"Minerva, when I came to this amazing place you were one of the first people I met and from that moment on, you continued to change my life, sometimes in ways I couldn't even grasp at the time. You challenged me inside and outside the classroom when I first started and you quickly became someone I considered a friend. As time went on, I realized my own feelings for you were much deeper than simple friendship. It took me a while to realize it but I think I always knew I loved you and ever since we've been together you've done nothing but make every second of my life better than I ever thought life could be. I am very much looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. You are right when you say that what we feel for each other is stronger than mere love. There is no word for what we feel but I can't wait to explore it with you."

Turning their heads to face Albus the two women refused to relinquish the iron grip that they had on each other's hands. Nodding Albus gestured to Molly and Ginny who had Minerva and Hermione's rings and gave them to each woman. Smiling both women recited the words that would bind them together for their lives, both women looking up with a smile and a laugh as a few of the friendlier species of Pixies scattered rose petals over them and the guests as they began to speak the words of the bond. Minerva spoke first, taking Hermione's hand and sliding the ring of white gold, with a single diamond set into the band onto Hermione's finger.

"As this ring is an endless circle, let it so symbolize my love for you, Hermione Jean Granger. As the circle continues in an un breaking cycle let it so be with our love, never broken, never doubted and always cherished."

Taking Minerva's hand Hermione spoke the same words and as she finished and slid the matching ring firmly onto Minerva's hand, there was not a single shocked person as a flash of deep blue light came from Hermione and a flash of emerald green came from Minerva and shot towards one another. As the two streaks of light collided everyone watched as they combined to produce a harmonious blending of the two colors and stretch back towards the two women, encompassing them in the aura of their now joined magic. Both Minerva and Hermione took a few seconds to relish the feeing of the other's magic, smiling at one another before returning to the moment at hand.

"Where once was two souls, now are one, joined by love. Let it be known that on this day Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall are now joined in the deepest of bonds."

Nodding at Hermione and Minerva, Albus smiled as he watched them take a small step towards each other. Still grasping each other's hands, Minerva and Hermione let their foreheads touch and leaned into the warmth that they both felt from the simple touching of skin.

"I love you Minerva McGonagall."

"And I love you Hermione McGonagall."

With that, Minerva smiled as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Hermione's lips, her hand finally separating from Hermione's for the first time since the ceremony began as she pulled Hermione close to her and let herself get lost in the moment as the crowd cheered as the sun bathed them both in a beautiful golden aura.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I know, everyone was expecting this chapter a while ago, well unfortunately life decided to put me back into a very bad place in my mind. I'm not going to go into details but, any of you that are reading this and have been there yourselves, will know that it's not a good idea to write a story of love, compassion and caring when you're depressed and wondering if love is just something that is out of reach for you, just another way for the powers that be to torture you with. Thankfully I'm out of that place and won't be going back anytime soon, I apologize to everyone for the delay, I ended up having to re write the chapter which is the bulk of the reason why this has taken so long. As I said before this is the last chapter of the story and I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this from the beginning and this isn't really my style but on this one I'm going to shamelessly beg for reviews, so please review I'd love to hear what you think of the story as a whole, and I will be going back and reading things over to fix mistakes I've made in the story. Now that my rant is over, please enjoy the ending of this journey.

* * *

A spell called Love

Chapter 9

Standing in Minerva's arms, Hermione closed her eyes as they looked out at the grounds of Hogwarts from Minerva's quarters. They had decided to remain at Hogwarts for the night as had the rest of the guests as the castle was empty there was no shortage of beds for them to sleep in. Sighing in contentment Hermione pressed herself into Minerva a little harder, taking care to not press too hard on her stomach. Minerva tightened her arms around Hermione's waist as she felt Hermione press tighter into her embrace, pressing her lips to Hermione's neck with a smile as she did. As she closed her eyes, Minerva smiled as she remembered all the time she had spent with Hermione, knowing that this is where she truly belonged, spending the rest of her life with this beautiful woman who had fallen in love with her. Minerva let the memories flood through her mind, their first night together, the small amount of time they spent together night that Ron had been dragged into the Hospital wing, her proposal to Hermione, everything, treasuring each memory as she did the woman in her arms. Turning in Minerva's arms, Hermione smiled as she slid her hand along Minerva's cheek, never tiring of the feeling of her skin as she leaned in and kissed Minerva. Minerva pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss, her heart pouring out into Hermione as she kissed her, feeling Hermione's heart pouring into her. Breaking the kiss Hermione pressed her lips to Minerva's neck, holding her wife tightly as tears poured from her eyes.

"Hermione? What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Pulling away, Hermione smiled up at Minerva tears still falling down her cheek, a lump rising in her throat as she looked into the deep emerald-green eyes that looked back into hers. Swallowing hard to rid herself of the lump in her throat Hermione once again gazed at the woman who had taken her heart. Pulling Minerva's hands from her waist, Hermione gripped them tightly yet gently in her own hands, Hermione's gaze moving to their hands.

"It's nothing Minerva, I'm just so happy that it's finally happened, I'm yours and you're mine. I know that there's no one who can separate us now."

Returning her gaze once again to Minerva's she saw a single tear fall from the corner of the endless green eyes that she could stare into for the rest of her life and still want more of them. Smiling once again Hermione closed her eyes and stood for a moment, enjoying the moment, being hand in hand with her wife.

_My wife, I think I can get used to thinking about Minerva like that_, the thought passed through Hermione's mind quickly and made her smile a little wider and a little brighter, reminding Minerva of the simple pleasure of seeing Hermione smiling once again. Pulling Hermione along with her, Minerva walked into their room and softly pushed Hermione on to the bed and smiled to her.

"Ginny insisted on taking me out to get something that you would enjoy seeing me in tonight. I'm rather eager to see if she was right in saying you'd love seeing me in this."

Smiling at Hermione's wide eyes, Minerva reached around her back and slowly slid the zipper of her dress down, as she felt the zipper reach the bottom, Minerva's hands slowly pulled down the dress, pushing her hair behind her back as Molly had insisted using her hair to hide the straps of the black slip that she was wearing beneath her dress. As Minerva stepped slowly out of the dress, she bent forward slowly, letting Hermione take her time in devouring her with her eyes as she picked up her dress and laid it gently on a chair next to her wardrobe. Turning around, Minerva looked at Hermione with a smile as she saw Hermione's eyes wide and her jaw hanging slack as she stared.

"I take it by your reaction, that you do indeed enjoy the sight of me in this."

Standing, Hermione smiled as she unzipped her own dress in the same way Minerva had, and much in the way she had, Minerva's eyes went wide, and Minerva could've sworn her jaw ended up in the dungeons. Minerva followed Hermione as she walked over to the same chair and gently laid her own dress on top of Minerva's as she returned to her previous spot in front of the bed, letting Minerva take in her appearance much as Minerva had done for Hermione. As Minerva stepped forward, she pulled Hermione in for a kiss, feeling Hermione moan as Minerva slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth, using it to lovingly caress not only her own tongue but every inch of her mouth that she was able to reach. Sliding her hands around Hermione's waist, Minerva felt Hermione shivering as Hermione wrapped one of her hands over Minerva's waist, her other hand moving to cradle the back of Minerva's neck. Stepping backwards towards the bed, Hermione and Minerva moved in unison as though reading each other's thoughts.

Upon reaching the bed, Minerva gently pushed Hermione on to it and looked down at her, the chocolate-brown curls of her hair laying wildly over the bed, Hermione's eyes darkened and smoldering with lust, the love she felt for Minerva just as clear in eyes that Minerva knew she could never live without looking into again, her lips slightly parted as Hermione's breathing became heavier. Minerva had never seen Hermione look as beautiful as she had in this moment and could do nothing but watch as Hermione's hands slowly teased her by removing the strapless bra slowly before continuing down to remove the matching pair of panties along with her garter, exposing her slowly hardening cock. Shivering, Minerva watched as Hermione stood once again and moved her arms to pull off Minerva's bra and panties, pulling her hand softly to led her to the bed. With her hands pressed softly to Minerva's shoulders Hermione pushed Minerva softly on to the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her way up to Minerva's lips from her stomach. Moaning as she felt Hermione's lips on her skin Minerva pulled Hermione closer to her as she finally reached her lips, their tongues speaking the words they both wanted to say to each other through their kiss, as they caressed their counterpart.

Minerva's legs slowly slid around Hermione's waist making Hermione moan as her cock slid along Minerva's entrance, shivering as she felt how wet Minerva was already. Taking one hand from Minerva's waist, Hermione gripped her cock and slid the head into Minerva, who responded with a loud moan into Hermione's mouth. Breaking their kiss, Minerva ran her knuckles gently along Hermione's cheek as she smiled up at Hermione as she spoke.

"Make love to me Mrs McGonagall."

**The Next Morning**

Hermione smiled as she woke and felt Minerva's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, running her hand over Minerva's she turned to face Minerva and placed a soft kiss against her lips. Hermione moaned as she felt Minerva's hands move to press Hermione tighter against her body as she responded to the kiss. Breaking apart Minerva opened her eyes and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair as they spent a few moments lying in each other's arms, enjoying each other's presence. Pulling away from each other, Hermione and Minerva stood to prepare for their trip. After a quick shower and breakfast, Hermione and Minerva had suitcases in their hands and were walking towards the edge of the apperation ward that surrounded Hogwarts, smiling as they walked in silence, not needing to say a word to one another to convey the thoughts that were running through both of their minds, neither of them could be happier than they were at this moment.

Minerva had planned out their trip as a surprise to Hermione, so upon reaching the edge of the wards, Minerva pulled Hermione close and apperated them to their destination. Upon arriving Hermione looked around at the room they were in, no one had even blinked as they arrived so Hermione had to assume that this was a building run by the magical community. Stepping to the side, Hermione let Minerva lead the way to the desk where a man was working behind the desk his wand flicking in various gestures, making quills fill out forms and other management tasks. Smiling at the two witches as they approached the man greeted them more enthusiastically than either of them expected.

"Hello ladies! Can I help you this fine morning?"

"Indeed, we're checking in, reservations under the name McGonagall."

Nodding the man turned and flicked his wand once again, summoning a large book to him and flicking through the pages, finally stopping when he found what he needed. Looking up at Minerva he spoke again.

"I will need to verify that it is you that made the reservations, if you could just sign this please."

Nodding, Minerva took the parchment and quill the man handed her and signed her name in the indicated area on the bottom of the parchment before handing it back to the clerk. Nodding as he inspected the parchment, the clerk slid the parchment under the desk and picked his book up again, making a few notes in it. Setting the book down, the man preformed a spell on both Hermione and Minerva that consisted of a rather intricate series of wand movements. As he finished Hermione and Minerva felt a wave of warmth wash over them.

"Okay, your room number is 2401. Simply wave your wand over the keyhole to open the door and lock it from the outside when you leave. If there is anything you need, your house elves name is Sarin, please feel free to call her if you need anything."

With another nod, Minerva picked up her luggage and led Hermione to the elevators. Hermione was fidgeting slightly as she looked around, trying to get a hint on where they were. Seeing Hermione looking around and fidgeting, Minerva smiled and leaned in to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"Patience, My Love, you'll find out soon enough."

Smiling up at Minerva, Hermione shook her head as the elevator reached the ground floor and the door opened for them. Stepping inside Minerva pressed the button for the 24th floor and the elevator shuddered slightly before starting to move. Looking over at Minerva, Hermione could tell that she was nervous about being in the elevator and reached over to take her free hand in her own, giving her a reassuring smile. Seconds later, the doors opened as they reached their floor, and the two stepped out into the hallway. Looking at the signs hanging in front of the elevator, Hermione and Minerva turned to the left and headed to the end of the hallway to find their room, Minerva waving her wand over the keyhole softly to open the door, pushing it open and leading Hermione into the room. Looking around the room, Hermione was speechless at the beauty of the room, but as Minerva pulled her softly to the balcony Hermione found herself even more awestruck at the beauty of the view she had of the city of Paris.

She recognized the city instantly as she looked out at the buildings, a tear falling down her cheek as she smiled, turning and looking up at Minerva before kissing her deeply. Over the month that Hermione and Minerva had spent in Minerva's manor, Hermione had told her how much she missed coming to the city of Paris and all the times that she had went on vacation with her parents there. Hermione could only smile up at her wife as she realized the thoughtfulness that had been put into the trip. Smiling Minerva pulled Hermione into the room and opened their suitcases to get changed into Muggle clothing that they'd brought with them. As they changed Hermione planned the places where she would take Minerva over the week that they would be in town. Stepping out of their room clad in their Muggle clothing of choice, Minerva in a pair of jeans with an emerald blouse and Hermione in a black skirt with a navy blue button up blouse, both women walked to the elevator to go back down to the lobby. After stepping inside, Minerva turned to Hermione and smiled.

"So My Love, where are you taking me first?"

The only response she received was a smirk and a wink from Hermione, resulting in a raised eyebrow from Minerva as she shook her head. Upon the door opening Hermione led the way out, her hand in Minerva's. Stepping outside Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, Minerva watched her with a smile as she rubbed Hermione's hand with her thumb. Opening her eyes Hermione pulled Minerva to a bakery where she ordered them a light breakfast and sat at a table, their hands linked on the table as they waited for their food and tea. As they sat they discussed several things, Minerva trying to get hints on where Hermione was taking them but all she got in response was the same smile she received in the elevator and a shake of Hermione's head before Hermione changed the subject once more.

After their meal, Hermione walked them toward the Louvre and inside, Minerva smiled as they walked inside and took their time walking around enjoying the art, when Hermione suggested that they leave, Minerva's eyebrow rose and asked why the magical exhibits weren't on the viewing list. Hermione's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose as she looked around and stated she didn't know there was one. Minerva smiled as she took the lead and walked over to a plain white door and Minerva pushed it open, and Hermione was met with a new sight of relics from wizarding wars as well as major historical points in wizarding history that had taken place in the city. Hermione was surprised to know that most wizarding museums had replicas of wands used by the most famous wizards of their world. As she walked through the exhibits, Hermione's breath caught as she saw cases holding Albus' wand as well as Harry's in display cases arranged in a circle with several others including Fillius' which didn't surprise Hermione in the least, she knew Fillius was one of the leading minds in charms research. What did surprise her was that there was a case that held 2 wands and was slightly larger. As Hermione stepped in front of it, a surprised gasp left her mouth as her hands went to cover it. Seeing Hermione's reaction to the case she was standing in front of, Minerva went to stand next to her and, placing a hand on her shoulder looked at the case, a smile on her face as she read the plaque above her and Hermione's names.

" _We have learned that Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger have recently become engaged, as a symbol of their love and as a hope from those that run this museum that they have a long and happy future together we have moved their wands to a single case. In the event that they are reading this, we would like them to know that we here at the Louvre's magical exhibit division wish them nothing but the happiest of times in each other's company."_

Hermione smiled as she looked up at Minerva bringing her hand up to her lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. Turning to exit the museum's magical exhibits, Hermione couldn't help but look back at the wands in their case, a tear falling from her eye as she nodded at the wands, crossed on a purple velvet pillow before turning back around and re-joining Minerva.

As the week went by, Hermione led Minerva on a tour of all the sights that she had been to on her visits, they walked through the Notre Dame cathedral and took in the many statues and Minerva even pointed out a few things in the cathedral that connected to the Magical History in the area as they stood on top of one of the towers, taking in the view of the city at sunset as Hermione stood with Minerva's arms wrapped around her waist, they walked the street of Champs-Elysées and marvelled at the various shops some that had Muggle owners and others that were owned by Wizards but all of them caught their eyes just as thoroughly as the last one did, they stood under the Arc de Triomphe and admired the craftsmanship of it, running their hands over the stone as they admired the architecture.

At the end of the week, Minerva smiled at Hermione's reaction as Minerva told Hermione that she had a surprise for Hermione for their last night in Paris. Handing Hermione a thin rectangular box that had a smaller but thicker box resting on top of it, Minerva simply told her to put on what was inside and wait for her before she grabbed her own boxes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Shaking her head to break her of the strange behaviour of her wife, Hermione set the boxes on the bed and opened the longer box, her hand moving to her mouth once again as she saw the beautiful black dress inside, picking it up she saw that it would end just below her knees and that it left most of her back exposed ending about 3 quarters of the way down her back, running her hands over it Hermione smiled as she felt the material, feeling as though it would slip through her fingers like water. Hermione turned her head to the door as she smiled, wanting to say thank you to Minerva through the door but instead she pulled the robe she had been wearing off and pulled on a pair of black panties with a matching bra, smiling as she noticed the colour of her underwear matched the dress perfectly as she stepped into the dress and slid her arms through the straps of the dress.

Pulling the thicker box to her, Hermione opened the box to find a pair of heels in the box, pulling them out Hermione couldn't help but smile as she saw the thickness of the heel and as she slid her foot into the first shoe, Hermione knew that Minerva had charmed them to be much more comfortable than any Muggle pair of heels. Standing, after putting her other shoe on, Hermione walked a few steps back and forth between the bed and the back of the couch that was resting against the wall of their bedroom so she could get used to walking in the heels. A few moments after Hermione sat back on the bed, comfortable with her ability to walk in her shoes, the bathroom door opened and in the doorway stood Minerva, her raven black hair cascading down her back as she stood in a deep red strapless dress that pooled around her feet, making it look as though she was gliding instead of walking. Minerva smiled as she took in the look on Hermione's face and knew that Hermione was restraining herself from jumping on Minerva. Walking over to the bed Minerva extended her hand and lifted Hermione from the bed once Hermione had taken her offered hand and pulled her close.

"Hold on tight my Love, and close your eyes."

With a slight nod, Hermione took a quick moment to take in the appearance of her wife once more before closing her eyes and, feeling the still unpleasant feeling of apperation, tightened her grip around Minerva's waist. As the feeling of being squeezed through a tube passed, Hermione hear Minerva telling her to open her eyes and upon doing so, Hermione felt her breath leave her lungs as she took in the breathtaking sight of the city at night from atop the Eifel Tower, her eyes sweeping wide before Minerva pulled her attention to a small table set for a candle lit dinner for 2. Turning to Minerva, Hermione pulled her in for a kiss, her arms returning to Minerva's waist as Minerva's hands went to cradle Hermione's neck. Pulling away after a few moments, Minerva took Hermione's hand in her own and led her toward the table pulling Hermione's chair out for her as Hermione moved to sit down. As Minerva took her own seat the plates filled themselves with food much like they did at Hogwarts. The conversation between the two women was light but both felt that there was little need for conversation as they ate. When both women had eaten all they wanted, the table cleared and Minerva stood, offering her hand once more to Hermione. Taking Minerva's hand and letting Minerva lead her to an open area of the tower's roof, Minerva surprised Hermione by pulling her in close. Minerva smiled as she slid her arms around Hermione's waist and started to slowly dance with her, a wave of her hand had music flowing through the air around them. Hermione's eyes closed as she rested her head on Minerva's shoulder, recognizing the music as the same music they danced to on Hermione's graduation day. Upon the ending of the song, Minerva pulled Hermione closer and pulled her into a kiss as they stood in each other's arms both wishing they could stay in this moment for the rest of their lives.

**8 Months Later**

Hermione was sitting at a desk in the office she shared with Minerva, marking essays from her 1st year class when the fire that was burning in the hearth turned green and she saw Poppy's face in the flames. Standing and walking over to the fireplace Hermione kneeled in front of the fire and waited for Poppy to speak.

"Hermione, Minerva has been sent to St Mungo's, she's going into labour and asked me to let you know. Don't worry about informing Albus, I'll take care of that."

Not waiting to hear Hermione's answer Poppy's face disappeared from the flames and Hermione stood, picked up a pinch of Floo Powder from the small box on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace. Stepping into the green flames, Hermione tried to stop her hands from shaking as she said St Mungo's and was whisked off to the wizard's hospital. Stepping from the fireplace in St Mungo's Hermione brushed her robes off quickly and walked up to the reception desk.

"I am here to see Minerva McGonagall, I'm her wife."

Nodding the receptionist directed her to the maternity ward and told her the room that Minerva was currently in. Rushing over, Hermione felt her heart betting frantically as she stood in front of the door for a few seconds to regain her composure. Opening the door to the hospital room, Hermione rushed over to Minerva's side and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as she whispered to Minerva, encouraging and comforting her.

An hour later, Minerva was lying in a bed holding a baby girl, while Hermione was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding a baby boy. Both were quiet and sleeping soundly as their mothers looked at each other, smiling widely at one another. Minerva was the first to break the silence.

"So have we decided on their names now?"

Hermione was silent for a few moments staring at her son as she thought, finally speaking as she ran her fingers over her son's cheek softly.

"I think I agree with you on her name, Tatiana Marie McGonagall. I think this little guy's name should be Edan Cade McGonagall."

Looking over at Minerva, Hermione saw her smile and nod at the names and Hermione stood and placed a soft kiss against Minerva's forehead as she placed Edan in a crib, that had been a gift from Molly, next to the bed before talking Tatiana from Minerva and placing her next to Edan. Hermione smiled and shook her head as she looked over at Minerva and saw her yawning. Sliding into the bed next to Minerva after expanding the mattress slightly, Hermione ran her fingers gently over Minerva's cheek.

"Get some sleep Minerva, you'll need it tomorrow."

As she looked up Hermione saw that Minerva was already asleep. Taking her own advice, Hermione smiled and snuggled into Minerva as she fell asleep, looking forward to what the future would bring her knowing she would face it in the arms of the woman she loved most.

* * *

Well, that's it. The end has come for this story, i hope you all enjoyed it but take comfort in the fact that i'm going to be doing some work to fix mistakes i've seen in the story mostly just some things that were omitted in the upload but i'm also considering re writing the first chapter entirely as i can honestly say i've made a ton of progress in my writing since i put that chapter up. Now as this is the end i'm going to do something i haven't before and i'm going to beg for reviews so please if you read this, review it, tell me what you think of not just this chapter but the story as a whole.


End file.
